Silver Wolf
by cresentmoon-chan
Summary: Kagome and Sango go to the country for a simple getaway. What they find is a rumor of a white wolf and its master. When kagome is face to face with this wolf, what will she do, what about Sango? How will they get out of this one. Also contains some humor.
1. Chapter 1

Hello peoples! This is my first story, so I hope you like it. The first chapter will be a bit short, but the rest will be longer. Okay then! On with the story!

'this' what their thinking.

_This _is thought transfer (you'll understant in the next chapter)

"this" is what their saying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. *sniff***

* * *

><p><span>Silver wolf<span>

I looked up at the sky, staring at the millions of bright stars. 'you can't see see this in the city' I thought to myself, 'only in the country'. I glanced down at my watch, 11:59, only one more minute and then I can leave. Here I am, sitting under a ridiculously large tree in the middle of the night, all because my friend and I went out here in the county to relax a bit, but then we heard about this weird rumor.

We were told by this old man, that each night at the stroke of midnight under the biggest oak tree in the middle of the forest, a white wolf will come to you , and is he or she thinks your worthy enough, the wolf will take you back to its master. No one dares to go near that place though, when someone does, their body ends up dumped in the river near town. Yup. The wolf kills it and dumps it.

This rumor and the fact that we rented a house that's near the supposed tree was enough for me to want to go back home.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Don't be ridiculous Kagome!" said my friend Sango" Theres no such thing!"

"Then why do I have to go and sit under the stupid tree? I don't want to die! Why don't you go if your so curious about it?" I asked her nervously. Sango dared to go sit under the damn tree until the clock strikes twelve and see what happens.

"Because you owe me from when I gave you my notes at school, you even got an A on the test that the teacher gave the next day!" she countered. I chewed on my bottom lip. What she said was true, I did owe for that time.

"Come on Kags! That story is just what the natives say to scare us away. Nothing will happen."

"If nothings gonna happen, then why don't you do it!" I shouted, she was starting to make me frustrated.

"Because your the one who needs some excitement in her life!" she yelled back. I was just about to open my mouth to argue but she beat me to it.

"If you don't do it, then I won't buy you that guitar I saw you looking at this morning." I felt my eyes widened. She promised me that she would buy me that guitar at the shop because I couldn't afford it.

"T-that's blackmail!" I accused. She had shrugged and pushed me towards the trail that was supposed to lead me to the tree.

**END FLASHBACK**

That's how I ended up sitting under this huge tree, just waiting for the clock to strike twelve. It was starting to get cold out here. I stared at my watch and silently counted down. '3..2..1...12:00! Ha! In your face Sango' I thought as I jumped up and did a little victory dance. 'Its twelve, I'm still alive, and there's no sign of any white wolf ' I stopped dancing around and dusted off my over sized black shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Might as well take a picture of the tree so Sango doesn't think that I'm lying." I took out my baby blue phone and walked further back away from the tree so it could fit in my tiny screen.

Leaves crunched under my feet and the trees combined with the light of the moon gave me an eerie felling. I can't wait to get out of here. I pushed the okay button on my phone and it snapped the picture. I stared at the screen on my phone. The tree looked breath taking in the picture. The light from the moon and the brightly lit stars only added to its strange beauty.

As I examined the picture, I noticed something in the far corner of the screen in the woods. I zoomed in on the picture. There were blood red eyes in the screen.

"W-what..?" I whispered to myself. I looked up from my phone to search for the eyes I saw on my phone. There was nothing there, I was by myself here.

"Hehehe." I laughed at myself "It was probably nothing." I told myself.

I turned on my heels and started to walk back to the house. 'It was just a trick of the light Kagome, don't think about it too much. Remember what Sango said.' I repeated over in my head. Something snapped behind me and I finally noticed that it was unusually quiet. I can't even hear crickets singing. I slowly turned around.

"Everything's fine. Nothing to be scared..." my voice got caught in my throat when my body was fully turned around. Its pure white fur stood out in the darkness of the woods and its crimson eyes never left my blue eyes.

"of.." I weakly finished. The wolf growled at me and I knew that I was going to die.

* * *

><p>Oh my first cliffy! So what do you think? Should I continue?<p>

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

I'm _baaack_! Did you miss me? Of course you didn't. Anyway, I wont keep you in suspension any longer. Does Kagome die? Does she live? Lets find out shall we?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did, things would have ended different.**

* * *

><p><span>Silver wolf<span>

"Everything's fine. Nothing to be scared..." my voice got caught in my throat when my body was fully turned around. Its pure white fur stood out in the darkness of the woods and its crimson eyes never left my blue eyes.

"of.." I weakly finished. The wolf growled at me and I knew that I was going to die.

'how do I always get myself into these messes?' I screamed silently in my head as I backed away from the wolf, the wolf took two more steps toward me. It went on like that for some time, I would take a step back and the wolf would take two steps forward. I would have laughed out loud if the situation wasn't so life threatening. After awhile of the strange dance, the wolf lunged at me. Caught off guard and by surprise, I fell back, closed my eyes and waited for the wolfs teeth to sink into the flesh of my neck.

'_I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!' _I chanted over and over in my head. I was shocked when I felt sand papery **( ? ) **tongue instead of its deadly canines. I opened my eyes to a tail waging, panting white dog. It continued to lick my face and then it barked happily.

_I have found my mistress! _I heard an overjoyed woman's voice shout happily.

"Who's there!" I shouted out "Show yourself!" It seemed like the wolf wouldn't hurt me, but that was an awfully suspicious voice. The white wolf stuck its nose in the air and sniffed cautiously.

_I do not smell anyone mistress. _Said the voice again, it was only when the wolf looked down on me that I realized where the voice was coming from.

"Oh..My..Gosh! Your talking!" I screamed at the wolf, jumping to my feet and backing once more away from it.

_I am not my lady, I am simply transferring my thoughts to your mind so that I may communicate to you in this form. _I stared strait at her, my eyes wide with disbelief, it was impossible for anything like this to happen.

"There is no w-way that you can d-do that!" I shouted hysterically "your a-a wolf! Wolves are not supposed to be able to transfer thoughts, let alone communicate with humans!"

_Well, I am. Now please, the master has been awaiting your arrival, its rude to make him wait, let us be on our way. _That's when it dawned on me, this she wolf was the one that all the natives were talking about, the wolf that has been killing those people and left them in a river to rot.

"I don't think so!" I told her.

_The master does not like to wait longer than he needs to, we will go now._ She growled at me.

"Your the wolf that has spilled the Innocent blood of these natives, you could be plotting my death for all I know!" I accused her. I still couldn't believe that I'm having an argument with a wolf.

_I would never harm my mistress! _She yelled in my mind with disgust, barking right after.

"That does not answer my question." I told her, slowly losing patience.

_I killed only out of self defense my lady. _She told me. I opened my mouth to protest, but the fierce glare she shoot me scared the crap out of me.

_I suggest that we leave now, the master will be angered if we make him wait longer than he already has I promise you my lady, once we arrive, he and I will explain everything to you when we get there alright? _As she spoke, she started to pace back and forth with worry that I could identify, even if shes a wolf.

I carefully thought about all the possibilities. I could die, get eaten, be dragged to hell, oh the choices. Then again, the natives never _did _say why the people died or why the wolf was here in the first place. Besides, Sango did say that I needed some excitement in my life. Wait a minute.

"What about Sango?" I asked her.

_A friend I presume? _I nodded. _Can she be trusted?_

"She is the most loyal friend I have, she has always stood besides me, I would trust her with my life." although I wouldn't trust her with a credit card, I would go bankrupt.

_If you say she is trustworthy, then she will be later brought to you. Let us take our leave now. _She turned and started walking back towards the tree.

"Whats your name?" I suddenly asked, breaking the silence that was lingering between us.

_My name is Mikan my lady._

"Nice too meet you Mikan." I said as I speed up my pace so that I walked right along side her instead of behind her.

_It is a pleasure too meet you as well my lady. _

"Call me Kagome, there is no need for familiarities, you don't even know me." I smiled the brightest smile I could manage, looking down at her.

_If that is what you wish lady Kagome. _I sighed and rolled my eyes, my smile still on my face.

We stopped in front of the giant tree. I looked down at Mikan, what were we doing back here? Surly she was taking me back to her master, right? Or was she just gonna kill me under this giant tree?

_You first lady Kagome. _She bowed her head at me and stepped aside.

"What do you mean 'you first'? For what?Am I supposed to just walk through the dang tree like I 'm some sort of ghost?" Mikan just nodded her furry head. I chuckled and looked at the big tree.

"Well, I am talking to a telepathic wolf that's taking me to its master that's apparently been waiting for me. So I guess it wouldn't be the weirdest thing that's happened to me. I've got nothing to lose." I took a deep breath and placed my hand agents the rough bark. Nothing happened. I placed both hands on the tree and pushed with all my might. Still nothing.

"Mikan, I think the tree's brok-EEEENN!" I screamed out as the tree sucked in my hand.

"SHOULD I BE WORRIED!" I screamed out.

_Do not stress my lady, just wait for me on the other side and I will arrive momentarily._

My whole body then got sucked into the tree. I closed my eyes and my body felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water me. The feeling eventually subsided and I felt my feet hit solid ground. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me.

* * *

><p>Tell me! Tell me! What did you think, what did you think. Did I not do good!<p>

I'm personally proud of this chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW, I NEEDS MY FEEBACK PEOPLEZ!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Sorry for taking quite a while to update, you know how school is...**

**I want to personally thank Tears of the Moon 17, blackamethyst10, Moe, iisukixxchan, and and KT for being my first five reviews. It just made my day when I checked to see if my story went okay and there were reviews.**

**I promised myself I wouldn't cry *Sniff* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, it is, however, on my Christmas wish list.**

* * *

><p><span>Silver Wolf<span>

My whole body then got sucked into the tree. I closed my eyes and my body felt like someone dumped a bucket of ice cold water me. The feeling eventually subsided and I felt my feet hit solid ground. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me.

I blinked. I didn't even know such a beautiful place existed. Flowers of every color covered the valley and the tall trees creates a perfect circle around the valley, as if protecting it from the outside world. I looked to the side and saw a small lake, glittering in the sun. I noticed for the first time that it was day time on this side of the tree, not night time like the other side.

This place was full of life, I could hear birds chirping, incests buzzing, and the wind blowing softly, making the flowers sway along with it.

I almost purred out loud when the wind started to hit my face, making me feel sleepy and relaxed.

"Well, Mikan did say to stay here, and I'm not really going anywhere." I said to myself. I laid down of the grass and placed my hands behind my head, savoring the calmness and quiet.

**Sango POV**

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent her out there on her own." here I am pacing back and forth in the living room, waiting for Kagome to come home from my stupid dare.

"Argh! I should have never told her to go!" I shouted out, drooping onto the couch. Damn! Its been half an hour since 12:00 and she still isn't here yet! Anything could have happened. Hell! Knowing her, she could have tripped on her own feet and feel off a nearby cliff!

A sudden scratching on the door snapped me out of my negative thoughts. I got up and walked to the door. When I opened the door, I looked out and saw a white wolf.

"ahh..." was all I could come up with. I tried to close the door, but its paw stopped it. I let the wolf open the door with its front paw and I steeped away from it.

'oh god, oh god, oh god.' I thought over and over 'Oh my god, this wolf killed Kagome and now its come to kill me too! I'm going to die!'

I stared at the wolf, then it started to melt to the ground. I must be going insane because in the wolfs place stood a girl about my age, with white ears on top of her head and a puffy wolf tail behind her. Then she opened her mouth, unknowingly showing off her sharp canines.

"Hello lady Kagome's friend." she smiled at me. Then every thing went black.

**Mikan POV**

"That did not go as I anticipated it would..." I wispered to myself. It seems that I have overdone it just a bit, for when I transformed into my human form, she fainted.

"At least I do not need to explain myself to her now." I said as I lifted the girl over my shoulders. I make her as comfortable as I could and started out the door, wouldn't want any intruders coming into the house.

**Kagome POV**

"Well, well, what do we have here? A delectable little human." came a rough, low voice, sending me straight up from my laying position. Now on my feet, I looked around and saw no one here in the clearing. Then again, the trees were thick.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" I yelled in a random direction.

"No need to be rude human." the voice war right next to my left ear, his disgusting breath made its way to my nose, I almost barfed right then and there. I turned around quickly, hoping to catch the intruder red handed, but found no one.

"Are you scared little one?" I heard behind me once again. I turned around, expecting to see nothing but flowers, but surprised when a hand grabbed me by neck and the ground moving away from my feet.

"Petrified." I said honestly. My breath came out in short gasps and I grabbed hold of the guy's wrist in an attempt to lift my up.

"Such an honest thing you are." he chuckled darkly "You will taste so good."

I looked at his face and would have gasped if my supply of air wasn't being cut off. His face was scaly and giant, sharp spikes came out of his back. I noticed his long, knife like green tail wagging back and forth behind him. A sharp pain shoot through my neck and I saw his greed hands and feet, both armed with five deadly claws. 'what is he?' I silently thought, but I had more important things to deal with, like the monster trying to kill me.

"Do not ignore me human." he growled as he shook me and scraped my neck with his claws again. I looked at his face and stared into his green eyes.

"Now, what are you doing out here all by yourself? Where is you village?" he asked me in a fake caring voice.

"Go.. to.. hell..." I breathed out, knowing that he was going to kill me for what I just said.

"You little bitch!" he squeezed my neck tighter and tighter, black spots clouded my vision and the world seemed to be blurry.

"You will die a slow and painful death." he whispered in my ear, the monster then licked the side of my face "Then I will eat your flesh and make a necklace out of you bones." **(Too gruesome?) ** I could feel myself starting to slowly to black out.

"Pathetic demon." I heard a cold voice say harshly. I couldn't see where the voice came from because the monster drooped me on the ground and I fell into a blissful darkness. A darkness where I couldn't feel the pain clawing at my throat.

**Sesshomaru POV** (He has both arms)

"Pathetic demon." I coldly said to the lowly demon who dared hunt on my lands. Before the thing could even come up with a comeback, I sliced him in half with bakusaiga. He wasn't worth bloodying my claws. The demon drooped the girl he was about to murderer. I made a move to save check on her health, but froze when I saw the clothing she had on. Top half of her body was large on her small frame and pooled at her sides, her bottom half hugged her legs and waist, hardly appropriate for women of this time.

'women of this time... she could not be-' my thoughts were disturbed by a bright light emitting from the Goshinboku tree. Mikan walked through the tree and bowed awkwardly due to the human hanging on her shoulder. Mikan wore a bright yellow kimono with a green obi and pink flowers scattered around.

Her white hair moved with the wind.

"Mikan. You will explain." I said as I picked up the girl on the floor and made my way back to the castle. I didn't bother to look back, knowing that she knew what I meant and will follow my lead.

I stared down and the girl. The five claw marks on her neck made me want to go back, bring the demon back to life with tenseiga, and kill him all over again.

Her expression was soft, as if she had lied down and took a short nap, not fainted from loss of air. She looked like and angel to be honest, but I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands. I have to time for these trival thoughts, besides, she is here for a reason, and that reason is not for me.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry the chapters are so short! Please don't kill me _, but make sure to review and tell me what you think of it! Make some suggestions of how you think the story should go, I'm always checking reviews, it just makes my day when I read a new review! <strong>

**By the way, maybe someone could do a drawing on deviantart of Sesshomaru carrying Kagome ****for me? Other drawings are welcome. Thanks, just something I wanted to put out there. SO THANKS FOR READING AND BE SURE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again my faithful readers! How ya'll doing? Yes I changed the rating, why? Mostly because of language.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed on the 3rd chapter, it means a lot you guys.**

**Since it's just about winter break for my school, I will TRY, hear me, TRY to write a longer chapter next time.**

**DISCLAIMER: I asked Rumiko takahashi if I could have it, but he laughed in my face and told me I will NEVER own Inuyasha. I cried all day long...**

* * *

><p><span>Silver Wolf<span>

Her expression was soft, as if she had lied down and took a short nap, not fainted from loss of air. She looked like and angel to be honest, but I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the western lands. I have to time for these trival thoughts, besides, she is here for a reason, and that reason is not for me.

**Kagome POV**

I couldn't open my eyes, I was too tired. There was something warm next to me so I did what anyone would do, I snuggled closer to the source of warmth and let out of breath of satisfaction, just as I was about to fall asleep again, I remembered the vile monster choking me to death in the field of flowers. I opened my eyes and meet gold ones.

"Whoa!" I shouted. Unfortunately, this made me fall of the bed. 'how did I get into a bed in the first place?'

"Who the hell are you! Where am I! Where is Mikan!" I yelled at him once I got up from the stone tile floor.

"You will cease your unnecessary shouts girl." the guy said in a cold, monotone voice. I couldn't help stare at him. His hair appeared to be white, but I could easily tell that it was actually a silver color. 'But how is that possible?' Unlike the monster I encountered earlier, this one seemed closer to human.

Sure, he has a crescent moon on his head, magenta **(Sp?) **stripes on the sides of his face, pointy elf like ears, a fluffy thing on the side of his shoulder, and weird old time cloths, but still, he looks sorta human.

"Who are you?" I asked slowly, afraid of the answer. He got up from the bed and stood across from me, only the bed stood between us now. **(Does it make sense so far?)**

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands." he said as he lifted his head up a bit with pride. I don't know what, but something in his tone made me want to hit him upside the head. He sounded so sure of himself and cocky, like he owned the damned place. Oh wait.

"Will you continue to just stand there and stare at me girl?" he asked me in a bored tone.

"First of _Lord _Sesshomaru," I said mockingly, "my name is Kagome, got it? Ka-go-me. Get I right or you might just end up with a rude nickname yourself."

"Do not threaten me girl."

"Well, don't _you _call me girl you ball of fluff."in seconds I found myself in a familiar position and gasping for air.

"_You will treat this Sesshomaru with respect_!" he growled. Before I could come up with a come back, he let go of my neck and I fell to the stone ground, taking in breaths of air selfishly.

"You will get dressed and wait until one of my servants come to fetch you." he said quickly before leaving me alone in this room.

"Damn." I sighed. Were was Mikan? I looked around the room. I realized that it was night now, the only reason that I could see was because candles were lit and placed in each corner of the room, adding a light glow to the room. This room looked like it jumped out of an old book. The walls were made of some kind of smooth wood, the table on the side of the room was short with scrolls, 'who reads _scrolls _anymore?' and an absolutely gorgeous bed with silvers and reds covering the sheets and pillows.

**(Grrr. I just KNOW I did ****horribly**** on the description, sorry guys.)**

"Now, to find cloths..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a comment and tell me whats on your mind: complaints, concerns...dreams? And tell me how you think this story should go, your thoughts are important. <strong>

**Ja ne! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, hello fellow fans of Fanfiction and a happy holidays to you! How have you all been? So... I'm back and I finally got an idea for this chapter! Consider this chapter a holiday gift from me to you. **

**My personal thanks to loveinthebattlefield who made me think about Sango and her love interest, I will think about it. But please continue tell me if Sango's love interest should be Miroku or some demon and what kind of demon.**

**I do care about what you think and any questions you may have and any suggestions you make about how the story should go WILL be taken into consideration and possibly put into my story and you will receive my thanks. Thanks for listening and without further a due, here is my disclaimer and chapter. Sorry for spelling mistakes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I never did, and never will own Inuyasha. There, that should keep you dang lawyers off my back.**

* * *

><p><span>Silver Wolf<span>

"Damn." I sighed. Were was Mikan? I looked around the room. I realized that it was night now, the only reason that I could see was because candles were lit and placed in each corner of the room, adding a light glow to the room. This room looked like it jumped out of an old book. The walls were made of some kind of smooth wood, the table on the side of the room was short with scrolls, 'who reads _scrolls _anymore?' and an absolutely gorgeous bed with silvers and reds covering the sheets and pillows.

"Now, to find cloths..."

**Sesshomaru POV **

'How is it that such a young girl can infuriate me so?' I was now waiting for her arrival in my study. Her friend was being watched over by Mikan in the healing chambers, she is no problem of mine, I was not the one who brought her here, I only needed the other girl.

'She will have many questions.' I let out a rare sigh for what I knew was going to come. 'It cannot be helped, she is the protector of the jewel and the only one who can get ride of the vile hanyou, Naraku.'

"M-my lord, the woman is now here." stuttered my retainer, Jaken.

"Bring her here." I growled at him.

"Y-yes my lord! R-right away!" he bowed his big green head and scurried off to fetch the girl. I waited patiently until her loud cries were heard outside my door.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I heard her shout out. She entered my room draped over the shoulder of one of my guards. I raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"She tried to escape, but I restrained her before she could." he explained, his head bowed in silent submission.

"Put her down." I said smoothly. The guard smirked and it did not go unnoticed by the girl.

"Don't you DARE!" she growled. The warning was ignored and the guard dropped her on the hard floor with a hard thump. I myself smirked at the action in amusement.

"Bastard..." she hissed under her breath, she stood up rubbing her backside with one hand and glaring at the guard. He smirked at her and grabbed her other hand, lifting it to his lips.

"Do not be sore my lady, I was simply following instruction. Its dangerous out there and I would not want a beautiful woman such as yourself to get hurt." he said, kissing the girls hand. Her face then turned beet red and she yanked her hand back and gave a rough 'hmph!'

The beast inside me demanded me to rip apart the guard who dare touch what is ours, I knew that she was not mine, though I quietly wished she was, and it did not stop me from growling at the guard in Inu language.

_**Do not touch what is mine! LEAVE NOW! **_

The guard bowed his head low, "Forgive me my lord, I shall take my leave now." he rushed out of my study and left me alone with the girl.

**Kagome POV**

"What was that all about?" I questioned Sesshomaru. One minute he's smirking at my expense and the next he's growling like he's about the kill the poor guard.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, now sit down." thinking over my options, I decided that it was best to just obey him, for now that is.

"So are you going to tell me just what in the world is going on?" I asked.

"Hn."

"So... is that a no...?"

"Hn."

"A... yes...?"

"Hn."

"Um.. A...mab-"

"I will answer all of your questions!" he hissed at me, clearly done with our little game. And just when I was starting to have some fun.

"You started it..." I muttered, sure he couldn't be able to hear me. When he growled I practically jumped out of my skin.

"Kidding!" I said quickly, waving both hands in front of me and smiling nervously "I was just kidding!"

"You are here because of a the sacred Jewel that I found on my lands, it came to my attention that-"

"Wait! What! As in THE sacred Jewel? The Jewel of four souls?" I interrupted. Grandpa told me all about the Jewel of four souls, but I thought it was all fake! Guess I owe him and apology when I get back home...if I get back home... That thought made me sad,

"_Do NOT interrupt this Sesshomaru again!" _I wanted to tell him off, but I noticed that his once gold eyes were now tinted with red around the rims, I doubt that was a good sign.

"Sorry..." I mumbled, sinking lower into my seat and trying not to look into his angered eyes.

"Restrain yourself until this Sesshomaru has ended." I really wanted to asked about his third person speech problem, but I really didn't need to be lifted off the ground by my neck, so I just nodded my head in response and leaned back against my chair, making myself comfortable as he told his story.

"As I was saying, it came to my attention that the Jewel was a pitch black color, meaning that the Jewel had been tainted by something evil. When we found the Jewel simply laying on the ground, we thought that it must be a trick to lure me in, but shortly after our discovery, we found the body of a half-demon, Naraku. We thought him to be dead, but as one of my guards stepped closer to inspect his body, the guard was ripped to shreds in seconds. The vile demon then proceeded to attack me, yelling that the Jewel's power was his and his alone. Naraku has been a nuisance to my land as well as the other lords lands. He is greedy and blinded by his thirst for power. No one knows how he came to be, and quite frankly, no one cares to know. But as you may know, the sacred Jewel holds much power and in the hands of someone as evil an Naraku, he can make all of Japan bow before him and no one would be able to stop him. Lucky for us, he was at a weakened state at the time, so I was able to take the Jewel from him with ease and he ran away, vowing to take the Jewel back so that it grants him his dark with of conquest."

"This is were you come in. The Jewel is now currently locked up in a secret, heavily guarded chamber and is tainted with darkness. No one is able to purify the Jewel. No one can even go near the Jewel, except me of course due to my immense power **(insert Kagome's eye roll here)**, without being led to madness due to the whispers from the four souls in the Jewel of false power. In order to purify the Jewel and finally get rid of the insufferable thing, I sent Mikan to search for a witch who's been said to know all. The witch revealed that no one would be able to purify the Jewel, only a miko with a pure and kind soul, the reincarnation of Midoriko herself, perhaps even stronger. The witch showed us a picture of miko who was supposedly the only one who could make the Jewel disappear and destroy the hanyou once and for all. When we asked the witch were to find the reincarnation, she told us that she could only be found in the future, five hundred years in the future to be exact. So I ordered the witch to place a spell on the tree of ages so that only Mikan, myself, and the reincarnation of Midoriko would be able to travel through the tree. I sent Mikan years ago to find the girl, while I and the other lords fought off Naraku and his mindless minions. He still seems to be in hiding somewhere, we came to the conclusion that someone or something seriously injured Naraku, causing him to go and hide to heal. But we know that soon, he will be fully recovered and the war over the Jewel will begin. Unless, the Jewel can be purified and a selfless wish is made upon it." **(Was that good?)**

I could not believe what I was hearing. This sounded disturbingly similar to a story grandpa told me when I was younger, only without as much detail. I wished I paid more attention because now, for the life of me, I could not recall the whole story. It would have been helpful if I did. But I couldn't wrap my mind about what he said about the reincarnation of Midoriko and the future. 'I'm from the future.'

"So.." I gulped nervously "the reincarnation from the future..." I just could not bring myself to finish the sentence.

"Is you miko." he is as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm no miko."

"On the contrary, your family comes from a long line of mikos and monks." he told me. I guess this part I could believe. My mom did always tell me about how my great aunt was a miko, but I thought that she was just humoring grandpa.

"You said hanyou, as in half-demon." I said, my voice betraying the nervous felling I felt and bit of fear. He nodded his head in understanding and explained.

"You know about demons from legends and such correct?" I nodded "Well they are not legends. I know you noticed that my guard, myself, the 'monster' in the clearing, and others are all different. We are all youkai. You know of our powers and superior abilities to humans?" I refused to dignify that with a response.

"Okay. So how do you know that I'm the girl who has to get rid of the Jewel, you could have gotten the wrong family member for all you know."

"The witch gave Mikan your sent. We do not make mistakes."

"Oh." was all I could say. My brain was in shock.

"You are taking this quite well." he told me after a moment of silence.

"I've been through a lot today, I also worry about Mikan and my friend, Sango." I told him sadly.

"The girl who Mikan carried?" he asked with a bit of surprise in his voice. His question made me look at him with hope.

"You mean there here?" I asked excitedly, jumping up and down in my seat. I desperately needed someone to talk to and reassure my sanity.

"Hn." he said coldly, I paused for a moment.

"Is that a-"

"Jaken will take you to your friend and Mikan."

"Okay." I said, unsure why he didn't really tell me off for trying to start that 'game' again. He nodded and called for this Jaken guy. When I saw a small toad looking demon, I couldn't help but crack a smile at how funny he looked.

"Come wench! My lord has more important matters than to deal with a worthless female such as your self!" he squawked at me. I could feel my temper rising up. 'The toad be dead' I thought angrily. Just as I was about to beat the crap out of the stupid toad thing, Sesshomaru bonked him on his head with a flick of his clawed fist, he moved so fast I didn't even notice until he was glaring at the toad with his fist still raised.

"You will respect my guest unless you want an early death. Do I make myself clear Jaken?" he said dangerously. It's a wounder I managed to survive considering how many times I've annoyed him so far.

"Oh! Of course my lord! Please forgive this pitiful servant!" Jaken shouted out, groveling on the floor. I couldn't help feel a bit of pity for the toad.

"Take the miko to her friends chambers." he said walking out the door.

"O-of course my lord." Jaken stuttered. He lead me out of the study and I watched as Sesshomaru's figure disappeared in the opposite direction which we were going.

"Hurry up you insolent wench!" shouted Jaken. I glared at him for all I was worth. He gulped and continued to walk in the direction of Sango, grumbling under his breath about annoying females and how his lord puts up with it.

'I hope Sango is okay, I'm sure she'll know what to do about all this.' I thought as I followed the annoying toad. Why do I always get myself into the weirdest messes?

* * *

><p><strong>And there goes chapter 5! Tell me, do you think that I did the story about Naraku right? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review and pm me or leave a comment on how you think the story should go and who should be Sango's love interest. I can't function right if I don't get reviews! So please! (Begs on knees)<strong>

**Have a happy holidays! SEE YOU SOON! 3 **


	6. Chapter 6

**I! HAVE! Returned. School is back in session. Ew...**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in my fic. NOTHING! Not even Wal-mart... Except Hikaru, Mikan and Hime, they are all mine, entirely made in my mind. Ask if you want to use, it's not nice to steal other people's toys.**

**By the way, I don't want to use 'this' for the persons thoughts anymore, it will just...be there.**

* * *

><p><span>+Silver Wolf+<span>

"Hurry up you insolent wench!" shouted Jaken. I glared at him for all I was worth. He gulped and continued to walk in the direction of Sango, grumbling under his breath about annoying females and how his lord puts up with it.

'I hope Sango is okay, I'm sure she'll know what to do about all this.' I thought as I followed the annoying toad. Why do I always get myself into the weirdest messes?

**Sango POV**

I woke up in the middle of a huge room on a bed. My first thought was that the wolf killed me and now I was in heaven. I sniffed delicately and noted that it smelled like fresh lavender in here. The bed was so soft, I could feel myself sink further into the mattress as I moved to sit up straight. I gasped at the sight, blue marble floor, tan walls, lanterns in the corners of the room. What caught my attention was a large painting in the middle of the room. As I looked at it, I couldn't help but feel how familiar it was. I cautiously got out of bed, and made my way towards the painting, never taking my eyes off it. I felt as if something was pulling me towards the painting, drawing me in. I was in a trance like state.

Right in front on the painting now, I stretched my arm out to it. The canvas **(?) **felt like soft velvet under my fingers as I stroked it. I looked back up at the person in the painting to study the painting further.

"Kagome..?" I whispered to myself. The girl in this image looked exactly like her when she decided to wear her yellow kimono and her hair up in a bun at the sakura watching festival. Then the door slammed opened with a huge 'bang!' causing me to jump and jerk my hand back at my side.

"You're awake..." said a young looking girl, leaning on the door frame. She was a bit taller than me. A purple kimono with pink cherry blossoms clung to her waist and fanned out around her legs loosely. Her skin pale white, I glanced up at her heart shaped face and looked into her brown eyes and saw no emotion whatsoever. Her blonde hair was chopped short, just above the neck, and in layers, the bottom/longer layers were bloody red. It was then that I notice the two pink cat ears twitching on top of her head and the cat tail silently swaying behind her.

"Don't faint please..." her voice was soft and almost whispering. I couldn't stop my eyes from widening at the sight of her extra cat appendages. Just like the ones the wolf girl had before, does that mean I'm dead?

"Am I dead? Did that wolf girl kill me? Oh my gosh, is this hell or heaven!" I asked her, rushing everything out at once, panicking. The girl in the doorway tilted her head to the side, reminding me of a curious puppy. My panicky **(?)** state left me for a second after she looked at me like that, but returned when I glanced up at the top of her head.

"Wolf girl...? Do you mean Mikan? She didn't kill you, she went to your house to get you because the other girl requested it, but you fainted when she changed into her human form. Apparently there's a rumor about a killing wolf and you thought she was going to kill you."

"Wait what other girl? You mean Kagome? Is she here?" I asked/yelled at her. With the new information about Kagome, I made my way to the girl looked at her with hopeful eyes. The girl's expression changed from emotionless to unsure. Her eyebrows furrowed, making a crease form on her forehead and her mouth open slightly.

"I am unsure of the girl's name, but there is another girl here who seemed around the same age as you..." she paused to look at my cloths, "As well as the same fashion of cloths."

"Hime?" I heard a guy's voice shout out. "There you are!" the foot steps got louder and louder as he neared the room. When the guy entered the room, I felt my eyes pop out of my skull and jaw hit the floor. _Damn._ He was a bit taller than Hime, I guess that's her name. His cloths looked like something out of a museum **(Think Rurouni Kenshin's cloths, but in a black color and no sword.)**, his skin, unlike Hime's, is tannedand his hair was also blonde. I looked to the top of his head, praying that this guy was normal, I don't care if I'm alive or dead, I just want to see someone normal! I looked up to the top of his head...I didn't see any cat ears. I did see dog ears though.

"Brother..." said Hime in an indifferent voice. Wait. Dog ears. Cat ears. Brother. Sister. Oh _god_. Where the _hell _am I? Everything went dark, and I went into a dream of cookies and marshmallows. **(Lol. Too dramatic? ^-^')**

**Kagome POV**

I am going to kill him. I will drown him in the toilet and wait until the bubbles stop. I looked down to the pathetic toad know as Jaken. We've been walking for ten minuets, and in those ten minuets, he's been grumbling under his breath about how humans are so useless and 'why his glorious ruler would bother with such trash.' I closed my eyes for a second. Deep breaths Kags, deep breaths. I continued walking with my eyes closed, until I tripped on the no longer moving Jaken.

"Do you not even have the sense to cease walking when another has obviously stopped you useless human?" he screeched at me. I stood to my feet.

"That's it!" I yelled angrily. Before the toad could react, he was already flying out a nearby window from my kick.

"Damn toad..." I mumbled under my breath, dusting off my jeans. A giggle and chuckle brought me out of my brooding thoughts. I turned around and saw a guy and girl in the middle of a nearby doorway. With the dog and cat ears on their heads, I knew they were demons. I opened my mouth to ask them where I am and if they heard of a human staying anywhere in the castle when I Sango right behind them laying unconscious on the bed.

"Sango!" I rushed to her side and started shaking her. When I received no response, I whispered in her ear, "There's a sale on tank tops at Wal-mart." immediately, she was on her feet and looking around frantically. Once she realized where she was she turned on me, most likely to tell me off about how I lied about something that important, when she turned on me, she seemed to have realized something before pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Can't...breath..." I managed to get out while she continued to crush me.

"Ops. Sorry." she said as she let go of me.

"_Gasp. _Sweet air."

"I said I was sorry."

"Well that still doesn't excuse that you almost suffocated me to death now does it?"

"I did _not_ suffocate you to death."

"Yeah. But you almost did."

"Stubborn girl." Sango whispered under her breath.

"I heard that."

"You know I love you."

"Right." I said in a sarcastic tone. We both stood there in silence until a cough made me realized that we had an audience.

"We are sorry for startling your beautiful friend there lady Kagome." the boy said, bowing a bit. I glance over to Sango and saw a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

"Mikan told us to tell you that she will come to explain the details of being the reincarnation of Midoriko." the girl told us.

"Wait, what?" said Sango with confusion, no one really paid any attention since the boy and girl continued talking.

"By the way my lady, my name is Hime and this is my brother is Hikaru." said Hime, gesturing **(?)** to the boy next to her.

"Nice to meet you both." I said.

"Wait a second!" Sango yelled, making everyone look at her. After a slight flush of embarrassment, she continued. "What do you mean Midoriko's reincarnation? Like the one your grandpa told us when we were young?"

"Should you tell her or should I lady Kagome?" asked Hikaru.

"Would you? I still don't quite understand it myself." I said, sitting on the edge of the bed, praying that Mikan would arrive soon and explain the details.

"You might want to sit down beautiful." said Hikaru, taking Sango's hand and leading her to a chair that was in front of the painting of me. Wait. A painting of me?

"Umm...Hime...?" I whispered to her, motioning her over.

"Yes?" she asked, leaning down so she could hear me better as her brother continued to explain the story, more of less I would guess, that Sesshomaru told me.

"What's with the painting of me on the wall?" I asked her.

"Lord Sesshomaru told you Mikan used scent to track you down right?" I nodded.

"They also used this painting of you that the witch drew." she shrugged and I continued to wounder about this witch. Something tells me that I'm going to have to meet her eventually, if for anything, double checking that I'm the right girl. A deafening yell made both me and Hime jump and I fell of the bed.

**Gardeners POV :)**

"These dang weeds sure know how to put up a fight." I grumbled, wiping off some sweat from my eyebrows.

"_**WHAT!**_" I someone scratched out. I looked over to the castle and wondered what on earth could make such a sound. I shrugged it off and continued working.

"Perhaps Mikan, Hime, and Hikaru are fighting again."

**Hikaru's POV**

I watched with interest as the stunning girl in front of me, Sango was her name I believe, lovely name, changed expressions as I told the story that was as old as time. She went from one felling to the next before setting on confusion. What she did next though shocked all of us. She screamed 'what' in a loud voice before fainting once again. I distinctly heard a thud, which I suspect was lady Kagome since she sat on the be, indicating someone fell. I checked to make sure that Sango didn't hurt herself from fainting on the chair then looked back to the two girls behind me.

"She's not going to keep fainting like that every time she hears something shocking is she? Not that I'm complaining, I actually like how she looks, she looks peaceful, like she's sleeping." I said the last part I said mostly myself, but notice my _dear _sister exchange a knowing glance at each other. I could feel my face burning.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she's fine." Kagome told me, still in her position on the floor. I walked over to her to help her to her feet.

"So what do we do now?" Hime said in an worried tone.

"Well, I have to go talk to Lord Sesshomaru about something important, but you two stay here." I walked away towards the door, but stopped to look back at Sango's face, she really did look peaceful. "Make sure she's okay." I heard myself say before I walked out the door to talk to Sesshomaru, I have a felling that it's about our favorite Miko.

**Kagome's POV**

"So what do you want to do until Mikan arrives or Sango wakes up?" Hime asked me. I wasn't really listening though, I kept thinking about Hikaru and his behavior towards Sango.

"Lady Kagome...?" she asked me again.

"Huh? Oh, how about we play a game from where I'm from?"

"What kind of game?" Hime asked uncertainly.

"A fun one." I said, smiling at her, I knew that Hime, along with Mikan hopefully, would become great friends with me and Sango.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh. I swear this chapter looked longer on my file. Was this chapter a bit too weird? No worries though, that's the last time Sango faints... probably. What do you think about Hikaru and Hime? On a side note, Hime means princess in Japanese, Hikaru means light, and Mikan means tangerine. Thanks for the long wait for chapter 6, but hopefully this chapter made up for it? Remember to review, even if its to tell me how horrible my grammar is! See you later and enjoy our Monday off from school! Now I will go and take my well deserved shower after slaving away to write this chapter despite my horrible writing skills.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**vSoooo... Do you hate me now? Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I just have no idea where this story is going and I think it's not coming out as good as I thought. Well, here goes number 7!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa or it's character. I don't even own a single book or poster, so why on earth would I own the whole damn series?**

* * *

><p>+<span>Silver<span> Wolf+

"So what do you want to do until Mikan arrives or Sango wakes up?" Hime asked me. I wasn't really listening though, I kept thinking about Hikaru and his behavior towards Sango.

"Lady Kagome...?" she asked me again.

"Huh? Oh, how about we play a game from where I'm from?"

"What kind of game?" Hime asked uncertainly.

"A fun one." I said, smiling at her, I knew that Hime, along with Mikan hopefully, would become great friends with me and Sango.

**Kagome Pov**

"I don't think you understand the purpose of the game Hime." I told Hime, if this was a anime, I would have a sweat droop over my head.

"What do you mean Lady Kagome?" I've given up on trying to make her call me plain Kagome, "You told me that the game 'twenty questions' is simply a game when I ask questions."

"I did. But I didn't really think you'd ask me those kinds of questions." I said, nervously rubbing the back of my head. I glanced at Sango, who was still knocked out on the bed.

"I'm sorry my lady, I still don't understand." she sounded so confused. Her pale face scrunched up and trying to get what I was saying.

"It's just..." I sighed "In a game of twenty questions, you ask questions about the PERSON. You're asking me the names of rulers from distant lands, and I haven't the slightest clue."

"Oh." she said, but I could tell from her still confused face, that she still didn't get it. I thought twenty questions would be a simple game that anyone in this...time would be able to play, apparently I was wrong. What game could we play thought? One that she can understand and have fun with?

"Oh!" I exclaimed, hitting the palm of my hand with my fist, "Why don't we play a game called 'truth or dare'?"

"Truth or dare? That sounds a bit dangerous."

"It's not. Usually, we play this game in a group, but since it's only the two of us, we'll just take turns. Basically, you ask me the question 'truth or dare?' If I answer truth, then you ask me a question, preferably a personal one, not a historical one, like: Is it true that you have a brother? Some kind of question like that. If I choose dare, then you dare me to do anything you can think of, like: I dare you to go run around yelling 'cat's rule!' Get it?" Hime gave me a hesitant nod, good enough for me.

"Okay then, how about I start?" Hime nodded her head. This is going to be fun, I could tell that I had a creepy smile of my face from the way Hime seemed to inch away from me a bit.

**Sesshomaru POV**

"Do you know why I ordered you here this time Hikaru?" I asked my most trusted general.

"Because you can't stand not seeing my face at least once a day?" he asked my with a serious face.I glared at him, but did nothing else to acknowledge the comment. He is the only other person in the entire kingdom who could get away with that. Our fathers were close friends when they were both alive, they died in the great war, so naturally, Hikaru and I became close as well.

"It seems my idiot of a brother has gotten himself into trouble once again." **(In this story, their **_**somewhat**_** close)**

"What kind of trouble?" I couldn't help but sigh. The idiot just HAD to get into trouble, with everything else going on. We have just recently found the girl who could end a war before it could even begin! Wait...no, not girl...Kagome. I thought back to my thoughts **(Chapter 3 for those who forgot) **from when I first meet her. Her reason to be here is to maintain the peace among lands, but whose to say something could not develop during her stay here? I have only been in her presence for only a short time, but already I could tell that she has spirit and fire, something difficult to come by in women and demonesses alike. Perhaps, I could-

"Sesshomaru? Are you alright?" I snapped back to reality with the help of Hikaru's voice.

"Hm?" I asked, attempting to look as if I wasn't thinking of a certain miko just moments ago. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western lands and ruthless killer! I do not sit around and 'fantasize' about a mere human girl. Then again, she is no 'mere' human girl.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I am well."

"If you say so...So what's the trouble 'Ol Inuyasha got himself into?"

"I admit it wasn't entirely his fault, his monk friend groped the daughter of a very wealthy man. Of course the monk was attacked by her guards when she screamed, Inuyasha fought them but was forced to surrender when his friend was captured. I need you to go retrieve them both." When will those two fools ever learn?

"I swear, that Miroku is going to face some serious consequences if he continues groping anything that moves and reproduce, and Inuyasha is going to have to stop saving his ass all the time." Hikaru let out a large sigh and ran his hands through his hair, then he looked at me with a glint in his eyes.

"So..." he started, "You and the miko?"

"Kagome." I answered automatically, not realizing that he had done that on purpose.

"Right, so...Do you like her?" Hikaru leaned on the wall and stared at me expectantly.

"She is essential to the plan." I answered truthfully. It would do no good if word got out that I was infatuated with her.

"You know that is not what I meant." His face was serious and his eyes stared into mine. I glared back at him, after a while, my icy glare proved to be too much for him and he broke the eye contact by looking away.

"Go now, I'm sure you can find the location on your own, that's an order." I refuse to answer his question. The look on his face told me that he was shocked and well as hurt by the coldness in my voice. After his shock passed his face went blank and he bowed deeply.

"Of course your majesty." he said respectfully. He turned around and left my study wordlessly. Once he was out of hearing range I sighed loudly and cursed slightly.

Might as well go see what his sister is doing with Kagome and her friend. Although I would never admit it, my heart started beating fast at the thought of seeing her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally getting some romance in here huh? I'm clueless in that department so bear with me. Ohhh...so what's going to happen to Hime? I for one can't wait to find out. By the way, special thanks ZigZagST for giving me an idea, do you feel that Zig? That's me hugging you from behind my screen.<strong>

**Here's a useless fun fact:**

** Every year, ten people are killed by vending machines, I don't know how or why though. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own Inuyasha. SO GET OFF MY BACK!**

**Hello, my code name is cresentmoon-chan, and this is my story.**

:)Silver Wolf :)

"Go now, I'm sure you can find the location on your own, that's an order." I refuse to answer his question. The look on his face told me that he was shocked and well as hurt by the coldness in my voice. After his shock passed his face went blank and he bowed deeply.

"Of course your majesty." he said respectfully. He turned around and left my study wordlessly. Once he was out of hearing range I sighed loudly and cursed slightly.

Might as well go see what his sister is doing with Kagome and her friend. Although I would never admit it, my heart started beating fast at the thought of seeing her again.

**Sesshomaru POV**

Turning the corner to make my way to Kagome's room, I heard soft giggling in the room I knew Kagome, Hime, and Sango to reside in. Walking closer to the door, I looked inside the half opened door to see an odd sight. Hime seemed to be writing strange writing I could not recognize on Sango's forehead, her expression looked worried and a bit nervous. Glancing over to Kagome, I realized that the soft giggling noise was coming from her. Her hands covered her mouth and she looked like she would double over and burst into laughter.

"What are you doing?"

**Kagome POV**

"I dare you to draw the word 'L-o-s-e-r' all over Sango's face."

"Loser?" Hime echoed, testing the word., "What does that mean?"

"Oh don't worry about it." I waved my hand in dismissal, "Do you have something we can write on her with?"

"There should be black paint and a paint brush here somewhere." Hime walked over to a drawer and took out and old fashion ink well looking thing and a skinny paint brush. As she drew the word over and over again on any visible part on her face, I kept breaking into laughter. This was sweet revenge for me. See, sometime ago, Sango played this mean prank on me. She embarrassed me in front of the entire school by telling me it was P.J day when it really wasn't. She can consider this payback.

"What are you doing?" his voice made my heart jump out of my chest and that scared the crap out of me. I turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there, watching us with...amusement in his eyes? I must be seeing wrong. Hime immediately stopped and drooped the paint brush down on the floor.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Hime bowed deeply before continuing, "Me and Kagome were only playing a game that she plays in her time." I couldn't keep the shock off my face. Was she ratting me out...? Or does she usually report like that?

"Hn." Can't he say anything else? "I must speak with you Kagome." He completely ignored Hime and turned to me. I raised an eyebrow and resisted the urge to cross my arms and stick my tongue out at him, he could easily kill me after all.

"Why? I'm waiting for Sango to wake up, I'd hate for her to wake up in this madness and not have me here to reassure her." I told him. But he ignored me and left the room.

"Follow me." I barley heard him.

"Hey!" I shouted out in protest, "Sorry Hime." I told her as I ran to the door after Sesshomaru. Out in the hall, I could make out the outline of his back, he was still walking away from me even when he told me to follow! The nerve!

"Stop walking for kami's sake!" He finally stopped and let me catch up to him.

"Couldn't you have ***gasp* **waited for me?" I questioned while I inhaled and exhaled to catch my breath.

"I informed you to follow me," he started, "It was you who chose to follow at a latter time, resulting in me getting ahead start and you having to chase after me."

"Is that right?" If he thought I was going to let him push me around just because he's the Lord of the lands and a demon, then he's got another thing coming. "Well, do a favor and NEVER, do that again."

We both stood there, staring each other down. His cold eyes bore into my brown ones. He stretched out his arm and I thought he was going to coke me and demand respect again. I flinched and close my eyes when I felt the tips of his claws on my neck, and I prepared to feel the terrible pain of those claws piercing my skin. Imagine my shock when he actually cupped my neck and make it turn to the side. My eyes snapped open and I stared in silent horror as his head bent down and his nose brushed my neck. I could feel him take a deep intake of breath. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was...savoring it!

His breath on my skin made me shudder and he growled in response. Just what was going on? How in the seven hells did we end up like this, although I admit that I'm not exactly complaining. As he continued to sniff my neck, my heart beat furiously in my chest, why was it doing that? I knew that I had to stop him or else I would just confuse myself even further.

"Umm..." I felt like a rabbit, paralyzed in the presents of a predator. It seemed to have snapped him out of it though, because his eyes flew open and stared back at me with wide unbelieving eyes. He snapped his hand back as if he was burned and turned around.

"Follow me. Mikan and I will explain to you in detail about your duties." He continued to walk on as if nothing happened, I followed him closely behind. I didn't even have the heart to argue with him about my so called 'duties'. I touched my face with the back of my hand. I lowered my head so that my face was facing down but I could still see his feet. I knew my face was burning red.

**Sesshomaru POV**

What is wrong with me? I cussed myself over and over again in my head. I couldn't help but want to touch her in some way when I saw the fire of anger and defiance in her eyes. Her eyes...That's what drew me to her...Her beautiful-NO! I refuse to let myself give into these feelings! I may long for her, I can admit that much. Her beauty alone was captivating, but with her personality combined...simply enchanting. What's even worse, I sniffed her neck! Only men who have already chosen their mate do that. I cannot and will not let myself fall into this! I refuse to be hurt again...

***Gasp* Sesshy's been hurt before? By who? Lol, Well now you got to see a whole different side of sesshy! Tell me what you think, if you have and concerns, comments, suggestions, dreams or whatever.**

**Useless fact:**

**More monopoly money is made than actually useable money!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! How ya'll doing? Just want to thank you for the reviews, favorites, alerts and to the very few of you who voted! Means a lot and makes me want to keep on writing! ENTHUSIASUM! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...But guess what...YOU DON'T EITHER! ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

* * *

><p>3 Silver Wolf 3<p>

What is wrong with me? I cussed myself over and over again in my head. I couldn't help but want to touch her in some way when I saw the fire of anger and defiance in her eyes. Her eyes...That's what drew me to her...Her beautiful-NO! I refuse to let myself give into these feelings! I may long for her, I can admit that much. Her beauty alone was captivating, but with her personality combined...simply enchanting. What's even worse, I sniffed her neck! Only men who have already chosen their mate do that. I cannot and will not let myself fall into this! I refuse to be hurt again...

**Kagome POV**

When we finally reached the door to his..office..I willed my heart to slow down. He pulled open the door and we went inside.

"Mikan!" I shouted out in relief, "Your okay!"

Mikan was there on a chair in front of the desk, looking as if she didn't have a care in the word...lucky bitch... She looked over to me and smiled gently, I gave her the best smile I could muster.

"Hello mistress." she greeted. *sigh* I guess we're back to that again huh? Sesshomaru sat down on his side of the desk and looked to me expectantly.

"What?"

"Sit." I looked around to see if there was a extra chair, but the only available one was the one Mikan was currently occupying. Mikan noticed what I noticed and she stood up and bowed deeply.

"I apologize mistress, please, sit." she said, gesturing to the chair. I glanced at Sesshomaru and the jerk didn't even show the slightest show of concern, still just sitting there and staring at me. The nerve!

"No Mikan, please, sit down, I'm perfectly fine standing up." I gestured for her to sit, and after a bit, she did. Crossing my arms across my chest, it was my turn to look at him now, except I glared.

You might as well start explaining because there is no other seat available and I refuse to kick Mikan out of her's, and I sure as hell am not sitting on the floor."

His golden eyes narrowed at me, but instead of felling frightened, like I probably should have, my hear started once more beating wildly. Stop it! I ordered myself. I have enough to deal with without adding crushing on a demon who most likely hates my gut to the plate.

"As you already know, you are the reincarnate of the great priestess and is the only one who can purify the darkness that dwells in the sacred jewel." Sesshomaru nodded to Mikan.

"Your job is to simply touch the jewel, purify it, and then we will return you to your home. The jewel will be under our custody and protection." Mikan finished. They both stared at me. Was that it?

"But what about Naraku? Won't he come to try and steal the jewel, I know I wouldn't give up that kind of power so easily if I was him." I asked them.

"You leave him to us." Both Mikan and Sesshomaru answered at the same time. My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"If you say so...Then I will be able to return home then?" The thought of going home and leaving this all behind calmed me, but I couldn't but feel a nagging sensation in the back of my mind. I waved it off.

"Well..." Mikan started, her expression showed that she was a bit worried, as I looked to Sesshomaru, even he seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"What? I CAN go home right? That was plan, right?" I looked back and forth between the two. Sesshomaru was the one to answer.

"The portal between time opens only once on a full moon." he answered.

"Meaning..." I prompted. Please let this not be what I think this is.

"You will not be able to return for some time, mistress. Today was the day of the full moon, the portal is open, but it will close by the end of the day and we cannot allow you to go home just yet. You cannot go home for at least a month. I'm sorry." Mikan gave me a sincere, apologetic smile.

"Oh..." In some way, I saw this coming. Hell! I didn't even expect that I could go home at all! But that still didn't stop my thought from burning and my eyes from watering.

"Can I go back to my room now?" I asked, my voice cracking at the end a bit.

"Can you find your way back?" Sesshomaru asked, I couldn't see his face, because my head was down again, but his voice sounded almost...worried.

"Hmm." was my only response as I got up and went to my room.

I think I'm going to be sick.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Leave a review below and tell me what you think and leave suggestions! Also, check out my one shot story called 'Final Promise'. But be warned, there is no romance and it is sad. Have a fun and safe spring break! I Love you all! Even YOU creepy kid in the back! 3 <strong>

**Funny fact:**

Over 1,000 birds a year die from smashing into windows


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my beautiful peoples! Here is another short sweet chapter that I wrote in school, it was 3 pages front and back.**

**DISCLAIMER: I never did own Inuyasha, nor will I ever.**

**READ ON MY FELLOW FANFICTIONITES!**

* * *

><p>+Silver Wolf+<p>

**Sesshomaru POV**

I watched as she quickly left, leaving behind subtle hints of salt. I knew that she must feel devastated, not being able to see her family for another thirty days.

"Master...?" I realized that Mikan was still here.

"What?" I asked her sharply, not meaning to.

"Shouldn't you go check of mistress Kagome? After all, it is our fault that she will not be able to contact her kin for a full moon cycle." Guilt shoot through me, why had I not realized that? Deep down, I knew that I should go check of her, apologize for taking her away from her home so abruptly**(?)**... but that would show weakness. A weakness that I cannot afford to have during this time, a weakness I no longer wish to have.

"There is no need. You are dismissed." She hesitated and looked as if she wanted to say something else, but my glare must have changed her mind. When I heard the audible click of the door shutting, I drooped my cold mask and began rubbing my aching heat. Not one full day and the girl is already giving me a splitting headache. A knock on my door brought me back and I carefully placed my indifferent mask back on. To be a good ruler, one must never show weakness...no matter what the cost.

"Enter." I boomed out. A young owl youkai entered my study, his large eyes nervously glanced around the room, trying not to make eye contact.

"Your majesty." he bowed as deeply as he could, forehead almost touching the floor.

"What is your purpose here?" I asked him.

**"**Your brother, your majesty. He-"

**"**What about my brother?" My eyes narrowed down at him and I saw a shudder pass through him.

**"**Well, he-"

**"**Sesshomaru!" I heard someone shout out my name. not even glancing at the owl, I made my way to the window. There outside the gates was my idiot brother and his monk friend. Then he spotted me looking from my window and started waving his hands around like a buffoon.

**"**Hey! Come on fluffy, hurry your ass up and open the gates! I 'ain't got all day!" he shouted out at me. I restrained myself from letting out a groan. First Kagome, now this.

**"**Open the gates and tell them to meet me in the gardens." I swept past him, not even waiting for his response, he wouldn't dare disobey me, no one would. I walked to the garden, and waited for them to come to me. I prayed to kami that they would both stay out of trouble on the way here at least. But I highly doubt it.

**Kagome POV**

Tears threatened to fall and my throat burned. By only will power have I managed not to break down, which I was tempted to do since I was completely and utterly LOST. Why did I say that I knew the way back? The worst part was: there seemed to be no one here. No guards, maids, butlers, or anything a supposed 'lord' would have!

**"**ARGH! I GIVE UP!" with a final huff, I let myself fall to the floor and laid down on my back with my forearm covering my eyes. Everything I found out today, my 'job', this time, the...monsters, my family...everything...it all just hit me at full force and all at once. I tried to keep them in by pressing my arm against my eyes, but it was no use. I laid still, in the middle of the hallway, on the floor, and cried silently. Oh, if Sango saw me now...I'd never be able to live it down and never hear the end of it. I let myself cry for a while, eventually calming down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

**"**Ow!" I woke up from a sharp stab on the side of my stomach. I quickly sat up, clutching my stomach and looked around to find what hit me. In my line of vision, I could see bear feet, red pants, sandals with socks, and purple robes. I looked up and saw two really handsome men, although, not nearly as handsome as Sessho- Whoa! Where did that come from! No! No, no, no, no! Bad Kagome!

**"**Hey! Are you deaf or just stupid?" his voice sounded loud and a bit obnoxious.

**"**Excuse me!" I yelled at him, ignoring the fact that he was talking while I was thinking...But that's besides the point! He insulted me!

**"**Stupid? Who do you think you are! Calling me stupid...As if you know anything about me!" At this point, I was up in his face and poking his chest with my finger, giving him a piece **  
><strong>of my mind. Yeah, I know, we made quite the scene. **  
><strong>Before I could yell at him some more for insulting me, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. My eyes widened.

**"**Have you been crying?" he asked softly. Only I wasn't paying attention to him. I was too busy staring. His hair was like Sesshomaru's, snow white and long and he had the same golden eyes as well. That part did not surprise me as much. What really got to me was his ears. He had white dog ears on top of his head, which reminded me of the demon that attacked me and wanted to eat me, except this one did look kinda human.

"Are you okay?" asked a voice behind him, but again, I was too busy staring. What if this one wants to kill me too? What if he tries to kill me? I have to get away...I have to get away!I yanked my hand from his grasp and high tailed it out of there.. Unfortunately, he's a demon. Using his unfair advantage of speed, he caught me once more. Immediately, I started to trash around and try to escape.

"No!" I screamed at him, "Let go of me!"

"What did you do Inuyasha?"

"I didn't do anything!" I could hear them fight back and forth, while I desperately attempted to escape their clutches and get away from them as far as possible.

"Calm down will ya! What's wrong?"

"Hold her still while I paralyze her with the power of my shakujō." **(That staff he always carries around)**

Inuyasha, I remember his name, did as he was told and held my body still with that damn inhuman strength of his. The guy, most likely a monk due to his staff and purple robes, rose his staff and mumbled a few rapid, and unintelligible words.

"Get away from me!" I yelled at him in warning, trying to get a good kick at him.

"Do not worry, this will not hurt at all." My eyes widened when he swung the staff in my direction. Closing my eyes, I prepared for the pain I knew would come from the force of impact. When I felt nothing, I opened my eyes and attempted to move, only to find that I couldn't. I tried to move, tried to scream...but it was no use. I could only move my eyes. My heart beat sped up and fear overcame me. What wee they going to do to me? Are they going to eat me like the lizard wanted to? Are they the lizard's lackeys? I'm scared, terrified, and wondering if anyone will come to save this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and thanks to Shessomaru2004 and AngelofDarkness95 for reviewing my last chapter. Be sure to leave your own review and tell me your ideas and what you think of the story so far.<strong>

**FACT:**

** George Bush was once a cheerleader.**

**Good luck to those of you taking CRTs! Study, study, study!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back people...You cannot turn back now, Mwahahahahahah!...Just kidding...**

**DISCLAIMER: Roses are rend, violets are blue, I don't own, so please don't sue.**

* * *

><p>+<span>Silver Wolf<span>+

**Sesshomaru POV**

"What is the meaning of this?" I growled at my idiot brother. The picture of Inuyasha and Miroku holding onto a paralyzed Kagome is not what I wished ever to see.

"We found some crazy chic in your palace. You've really let your security slack while I've been gone, huh?" He taunted me. The damn fool!

"You will unhand her immediately." I narrowed my eyes at them and growled fiercely once more.

"But she was just lingering in the middle of the hallway! Who is this chic?" Inuyasha screamed back at me.

"_She _is the one that is destined to defeat Naraku, the descendant of Midoriko herself!"

"What? Why wasn't I told about this?"

"Because you and your perverted monk of a friend were to busy acting like two hormonal pups."

"What? I was over there saving Miroku's ass!"

"Why must I be pulled into this?" Miroku added.

"Shut up!" "Silence!" Both me and my brother shouted at the same time. We glared at each other until Miroku interrupted.

"If this young lady here is innocent then I suggest that we free her so that we may discuss why she was in the middle of the hallway." I looked at Kagome's frozen form and knew that the monk was right, though it pained me to even think it. I nodded my consent.

"Hmph! Just unfreeze her already." I quickly hit him on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Do it monk." I told him. He nodded and placed the girl carefully on the ground. He then muttered some odd words and his staff started glowing, he swung the staff at her and she unfroze.

"W-what was that?" she screeched, "Why and how did you do that? Who the hell are you guys?"

"Hello beautiful, my name is Miroku. What you just experienced was a small spell that I cast that makes you freeze until I cast a different spell. By the way, might you by any chance," he leaned down on one knee and took her hand, "give me the honor of bearing my children?"

"What?" Kagome responded with a confused and flushed face. I, however, was used to this kind of behavior from him, so I simply use my strength to push him far away from her.

"He had that coming..." Inuyasha said with a slight nod of his head.

"Umm, what just happened?" Kagome asked me, her head tilted sideways, giving her a kicked puppy sort of look. Before I could answer her, Inuyasha interrupted.

"So who the hell are you anyway?" HE asked her. I growled a warning to him.

"Who the hell are _you?"_ Kagome countered, hands on hips. "I have taken enough abuse today and I'm not taking any more! Much less from someone like you." No matter how hard I tried, I could not contain the smirk that graced my face. It was highly amusing how such a small ningen onna could stand up to a demon, even if he is only half.

"Heh, you talk big for someone so small, your probably shaking on the inside." Inuyasha smirked at her, I chose not to interfere so that I may see how see handles herself.

"What? Who are you calling small and scared, dog ears?" Kagome snarled back at him.

"Oh yeah? Then why were you shaking in your shoes and freaking out when you saw me? Trembling at my feet?" I quickly looked to Kagome, she was scared of my brother? Her expression was blank and void of emotion.

"I thought you were someone else, but I see your acquainted with Lord Sesshomaru here, so it does not matter anymore."

"And just who did you think I was?" He demanded, I also wanted to know, and it was something I would ask her about later in private.

"Just drop it dog breath, why don't you go sniff someone's butt?" Kagome did an impressive imitation of an angered Inu bitch.

"Watch it girl!" Inuyasha growled at her, he took a step towards her and I felt myself tense. If he even tries to harm her...

"No, _you _watch it! You guys had no right to freeze me!" At this point, my idiot brother and Kagome looked like they were about to attack each other. I held my hand out to Inuyasha. He huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. At least the idiot remembered his place.

"Kagome," she turned to me, but not before sticking her pink tongue out at Inuyasha first, causing him to get even angrier, "What were you doing in the middle of the hallway? You said that you would return to your room." I watched in amusement as she puffed up her cheeks, turned her head away, and a lovely shade of pink tinted her ivory cheeks.

"I got lost, gave up trying to find my room, and feel asleep on the floor." She mumbled it out so fast and softly, I wouldn't have been able to hear it if I wasn't a demon. Suddenly, Inuyasha burst out in laughter.

"Bwahahaha! You got lost and fell asleep on the floor? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard a ningen do!" He was clutching his stomach. I turned to Kagome and when I saw her eyes flash dangerously, I knew Inuyasha would get what was coming to him.

**Kagome POV**

Who the hell does this idiot think he is? And why is Lord fluffy over there keep staring at me? My anger and frustration was slowly building up, and dog ear's laughter was the final straw! He may have scared the crap out of me before, but now that I know that he's not going to kill me, at least I'm hoping he won't, I don't give a crap! I marched right up to him, grabbed a hold of his fuzzy ear in my hand and pulled down so I could yell in his ear.

"Now you listen here bub! I've been through a lot today and I'll be damned if I continue to let you mock me, got it?" I yanked harder on his ear to make my point and he whimpered and nodded. "Good."

I let go of his ear and gave them a beaming smile.

"HENTAI!" I heard Sango's enraged yell and the sound of a slap. I turned around and saw my best friend huffing and Miroku standing somewhat close to her and cradling his cheek.

"Sango?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to poke the bear.

"This pervert," she pointed and glared at Miroku, "groped my butt."

"But my lovely lady, my hand has a cure and is attracted to lovely behinds such as yours." He wiggled his eyebrows and I ran over to Sango to hold her back when she tried to attack him. While I was holding her back, Hime and Hikaru appeared besides me.

"Sorry lady Kagome." Hime started.

"She insisted on finding you when she woke up." Hikaru finished for his sister. He kept glancing between Sango and Miroku.

"Sango! Calm down girl!" I telled at her. She stopped trying to struggle from my hold and finally loked around.

"Who are all of you people anyway?" she asked innocently. She can change emotions so fast... Sesshomaru took a step forward and addressed Sango.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, Ruler of these western lands. This," He gestured to dog ears, "is my Inuyasha, my half brother and general to my army." I could feel my eyes bulging out of my sockets. "This," he pointed at Miroku, "is Miroku, and is second to Inuyasha, I believe you have seen what he is most know for. You have already meet Hime and Hikaru, Hikaru is my most trusted friend and adviser and Hime is his sister. Mikan, the wolf-turned-human that transported you both here, is a trusted friend of the royal family line."

"Okay then," Sango looked awfully faint again, "good introduction."

"Humph. Why do we need two useless women here?" Inuyasha asked Sesshomaru. I felt my eyebrow twitch. Sango leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"Say the word and he's dead." Even though she was quiet, Inuyasha shill heard him thanks to his demon hearing.

"I'd like to see you try. You humans are so weak, especially you woman folk." he sniggered a bit.

"Sango!" I shouted, holding her back again so she wouldn't start a fight.

"Inuyasha!" I heard Sesshomaru growl at him.

"Why don't we all calm down for a second, hmmm?" I yelled out over the commotion. Everyone went silent, even Miroku stared at me.

"Good. Why don't we all just talk inside like civilized people?" No one moved and I was scared that no one would listen to me and they would just start fighting again.

"Follow." Sesshomaru said in his 'whatever' tone, and started walking away. I almost sighed in relief. I looked over to Sango and nudged her with my elbow. She shrugged and we both started to follow him. I glanced behind us and saw the others following as well.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for now! Geez, I'm really starting to run out of ideas here, but I'll think of something! I always do...But send in your ideas, questions, comments, and concerns anyway! Thanks to <strong>**LoveInTheBattleField****, ****, ****ZigZagST****, and ****AngelofDarkness95**** for reviewing chapter eleven and thank YOU, the reader, for reading my story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, hello! How y'all doing this fine day/night? I myself have not slept in days, but I 'ain't complaining since it's while doing fun things! By the way, I know Inu acted like a jerk last chapter, but don't worry, there's a reason...I think... **

**Any who, The reason why this chapter is a short one is because I'm going to Mexico, Michoacan for a while to visit family. Si hablo Espanol :P **

**I wanted to update a longer chapter, but I've been busy with life, sigh. Next chapter will be longer, I promise. I'll already be working on the next chapter while on my way to Mexico and when I have some free time.**

**So it seems you all liked my previous chapters, I don't see why though, so here goes another one! **

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own not, you sue not.**

* * *

><p>o.O Silver Wolf O.o<p>

**Kagome POV**

"So...how have you been?" I asked Sango. We were currently walking through hallways to go where ever room Sesshomaru was going to put us in, which was taking way too long in my opinion, and the silence was killing me.

"How have I been?" she snapped back, "I could be at home right now, watching the latest episode of 'Ridiculousness'! But instead I'm here, being groped by a weird pervert and watching wolves transform into humans!"

"So not good?"

"YOU!" she made to strangled me but then slumped and sighed, "It's my fault anyway, I shouldn't have bribed you into going into a dangerous forest." I patted her back sympathetically.

"Don't worry, things could have gone worse."

"How?"

"The rumors said dead bodies were being found...I could have ended up dead..." I seriously could not believe this girl.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." She laughed and rubbed the back of her head. I rolled my eyes at her antics.

"Hey Fluffy, are we there yet?" Yelled Inuyasha from behind us.

"Refrain from addressing this Sesshomaru with that name Inuyasha." He growled. Inuyasha growled back.

"What Inuyasha means, my lord, is that we are taking an awful long time to get to our destination." Miroku covered.

"We are going to a location in this castle where no one will be able to over hear us or disturb us." he replied.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked him. He glanced in my direction before answering.

"Naraku may have sent a spy, caution is always necessary." We continued turning corners until we reached a dead end. Seriously, nothing was there, just a wall. Sesshomaru reached out and placed his on the wall. Sango and I gasped. The wall. It just disappeared. Behind the wall was a door which Sesshomaru then opened and went in. Inuyasha pushed passed us and entered, followed by Miroku, Hime, and Hikaru. I looked ans Sango.

"Don't suppose it's too late to turn back do you?" I asked her nervously.

"Nope. And since I've been dragged into this whole mess along with you, lets get going." and she shoved me through the door. The room was fairly big with a round table smack in the middle with about eight chairs around it. Other than that, there was nothing else in the big, white room. I walked over and sat next to Hime. Sango sat next to me. **(Order goes like this: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hikaru, Hime, Kagome, Sango, and an empty seat.) **

"Let's get this thing started then." Hikaru said right before the door swung open. There in the doorway stood Mikan.

"YOU!" Yelled Sango.

"Me?" Mikan responded.

"Your the one who brought me here!" Sango screamed at her.

"That is correct." Before Sango could yell some more things, Sesshomaru spoke.

"Sit down Mikan, we will commence to discuss our plans."

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru." Mikan bowed deep and respectfully before making her way to the only seat empty seat between Sesshomaru and Sango. She stopped when she reached me though. Still turned around in my seat, we made eye contact. Her eyes were so full of regret and remorse. What could have made her feel that way?

"Mistress Kagome." She bowed deeply to me before making her way to the empty chair. Sango nudged me.

"What was that all about Kagome?" She asked me. I simply shrugged my shoulders, it would be too confusing and troublesome to explain.

"Hello Mikan." Hime spoke for the first time since the garden incident. Mikan looked at her and smiled.

"Hello to you as well Hime. I trust you and your brother have been behaving while here in the castle?" She asked her.

"I have." And Hime gave a pointed look to Hikaru.

"Hey! I've been behaving as well!" He shouted out in protest. Mikan chuckled.

"So are we going to start this thing or what?" Inuyasha butted in.

"I agree with Inuyasha, the longer we take to make a plan to deal with Naraku, the longer he will have to make one as well." Miroku backed up Inuyasha and Sesshomaru turned his attention to him. He did have a point, we have to stop Naraku, or who knows what he might do. According to the things I've heard about him, he is a force to be reckoned with.

"Then let us begin." And the meeting to finally destroy Naruku commenced.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it my kitties! Thank you for your patience, I love you all. *hugs everyone*<strong>

**Once again, sorry for the short chapter, the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading! **

**Thanks to **Crimson Angel Eyes- emobunny - CityOfFallenAshes - iPod reader -**and** LoveInTheBattleField **for reviewing! You guys Rock!**

**Review!**

**Here's your useless fact!:**

**Thomas Edison, light bulb inventor, was afraid of the dark. Which explains why he invented it in the first place.**  
><strong><br>**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my followers! I'm back from Mexico and let me just say que fantastico it was! Thanks for reading my story thus far! Now on to the next one!**

**DISCLAIMER: All I own is a half eaten sandwich and an empty bottle of soda...so yeah...**

***o*** Silver Wolf *O*

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

"As you know," I began, "Naraku has been a menace To the Northern, Eastern, Southern, and Western Lands for centuries. Somehow, he got the Sacred Jewel in his possession. I have taken the liberty to eliminate Naraku once and for all out of the four lands, with assistance from their own armies of course. His loss of the jewel was good fortune for us, we now have it. If Naraku absorbed the Jewel's power, he would have most likely destroyed us all. However, he will do anything in his power to get the jewel back. He has already sent lower level demons to retrieve the jewel, but of course they were eliminated by my guards. I believe that he is stalling, attempting to gain more power, build it up if you will, in order to attack. We must be ready for that time."

"Then why am I here? Seems like you guys have everything under control." I looked to Kagome and almost lost myself until Hikaru let out a rough cough. I glared at him before answering her.

"I have told you before, we need your purifying powers, since you are Miko, to get rid of the evil stain Naraku has left on the Jewel." I answered. She scrunched up her face in concentration and asked another question.

"But what if I don't know how to purify anything? I mean, I did just find out I'm a Miko."

"We will fix that."

"Then why am I here. As far as I know, I have no Miko heritage." The other woman- Sango – blurted out.

"My mistress wished for you to come along in order to keep her company." Mikan answered for me.

"Oh, that's why." and I restrained a growl that came from my chest when she gave a pointed, angry look at Kagome. Kagome put her hands up in surrender.

"So I guess me and Miroku are here to train the solders and guards?" Inuyasha asked.

"No," I started carefully, " You will be training Kagome and her friend-" "Sango" I heard said friend mumble, "in the dojo to prepare them in case they find themselves under attack."

"What?!" Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha yelled. Honestly, I would have thought that at least Inuyasha would have suspected as much, he is the general after all.

"Why do I have to do it!?" Inuyasha protested.

"Yeah, why does he do it?" Sango imitated.

"Are you questioning me?" I warned.

"Um, Ye-Mmph!" she had to talk but her mouth by Kagome's hand. Smart.

"Nope!" She said happily to me, then glaring at Sango in warning, "Of course not."

"Well I am! Why do I have to do it?!" Inuyasha continued to complain.

"Have you forgotten your position, _General?_" I glared. He visibly gulped.

"Feh, fine. I'll train them," then to them, "You better be fast learners."

"Leave them be Yash." Hime told him.

"Yes," Hikaru cut in smiling, "If I remember correctly, you did not learn how to properly fight until you were three hundred and sixty five." Inuyasha hugged and faced the other way, missing out on Kagome and Sango sticking out their tongues at him. I smiled at Kagome's childishness.

"Master," Mikan brought me out of my...distraction, "What is the plan?"

"For now, we train Kagome and Sango. We also must summon another Miko so that she may train Kagome. She must learn how to use her powers so that she may purify the jewel."

"Spiritual training?" Kagome asked, I nodded.

"What? Like, summoning up ghosts to talk to them?" Sango chuckled.

"No my dear," Miroku started, "That is for only the most advanced Mikos and Monks, Kagome has only just learned of her powers and has no need to do anything of the sort."

"So it that it?" Hikaru asked.

"For now." I answered.

"All right, lets start training then." Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door.

"Now?" Kagome gasped.

"The earlier we start, the earlier we get done." He responded. Sango shrugged her shoulders and followed Inuyasha, Kagome stood, bowed, and left with them. Already I could feel the emptiness she left in her wake... I turned to everyone else and gave orders.

"Mikan, go watch over them, make sure Inuyasha does not overdo it and harm one of them." she nodded and left, "Miroku, go fetch the Miko needed to train Kagome." He bowed and left.

"What about me and Hikaru?" Hime asked.

"You, Hime, can assist your brother round up the guards. Tell them to be on the look out for Naraku and other demons that he may send this way. Oh, and while your at it, advise them to treat our two guest with the same respect they would show me or they will have to answer to me."

"We're on it Lord Sesshomaru!" Hikaru bowed, took his sister by the hand, and left. I was alone in this big room with only my thoughts... Am I ill? Having such thoughts about the Miko? Her beauty caught me off guard, I can lust after her all I want, but its only because of her looks. She knows nothing of me and I know nothing of her. It is better that way, I refuse to get attached again. I got too attached to mother, and she left me, just as Kagome inevitability will...

**Kagome POV**

I followed behind Inuyasha and Sango, and Couldn't help but wonder about Sesshomaru. How could he be so cold one minuet and completely indifferent the next? Seriously, what crawled up his butt and died?

"So, has either of you had any type of fighting experience?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nope!" Sango answered happily. I'm begging to think she enjoys annoying him...

"Figures." he mumbled irritably. And I snapped.

"Okay, what is your problem?!" I shouted at him. He turned around and yelled back.

"My problem is that my stupid half-brother left me to train two useless females, while he's probably just sitting behind his desk!"

"Useless?!" Sango rolled up her sleeves forcefully, "I'll show you who's useless..." I grabbed her shoulder, pushed her back a bit, and faced Inuyasha disbelievingly.

"IS that what your foul mood is all about? Your jealous of your brother?"

"_Half-_brother. And me? Jealous?! Hell no! It's just that I always have to do the hard work around here and-"

"And what?! He just lounges around with his feet up?! He's the Western Lord, Inuyasha. He has the whole Western Lands to look after. You have an army to train and control. You do your job like your supposed too, and he does his. You both do what you can do, and I bet your great at it." I don't know why I was defending Sesshomaru like this, but I just didn't like the way he was putting Sesshomaru down.

"How would you know?! You only got here hours ago! You know nothing!" He yelled at me, his voice dripping with fury. I flinched at that. He's right, I know nothing about them. I should just keep my big mouth shut. I looked down in defeat and shaded my eyes.

"Your right. I'm sorry. I have no business talking to you about personal matters. Lets just go start training." I didn't look up, but he held still for a second before I heard his foot steps leading the way. Sango put her hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Thanks Sango..." I whispered. Then moved to follow Inuyasha. After walking for a while, we reached what I guessed to be the dojo. I was pretty much a big house made of wood with a big white mat covering the floor and weapons such as bows and arrows, swords, and what-not hung on the walls.

"First up: bow and arrow." He announced as he gave us each a quiver of arrows and a bow. He walked us out back to were we will be practicing shooting. Sango shot first and it didn't even make it to the target, it went _thud _on the ground. I, on the other hand, had some past experience with bows and arrows, so when I pulled back the arrow and let it lose, it hit the target. Not to say that I hit the exact middle of the target, but I was sort of close...

"Nice job Kagome!" Sango praised me. I smiled at her and drew back my next arrow as she listened intensely to the pointers Inuyasha was giving her and then hitting the target. At least she was getting close now... I looked at the target and focused so that I could hit the middle this time...I felt a push on my elbow, guiding it to go higher.

"Your too tense, relax your shoulders and straighten your elbow." He instructed. I nodded and let my shoulders fall. I let the arrow fly.

"WOW!" Sango shouted out. Not only did the arrow hit the middle, it went straight through it. To hit the wooden beam that was holding it up from behind. What happened next surprised me.

"Nice job, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled slightly at me before turning away and shouting out, "Next up! Sword lessons!" I smiled brightly at his retreating form.

"All right! Let's give it our all Sango!" I shouted out.

"Yeah!" She played along.

"Hey! Stop your yelling and get in here for your training!" Inuyasha yelled with annoyance, but I could tell by his tone and eyes that he seemed more at ease and amused. Sango and I giggled and went in after Inuyasha, actually exited to train with him. Things are starting to look up.

* * *

><p><strong>SO?! What do you think?! Review and tell me or ask a question, or give me some ideas! Thanks <strong>

LoveInTheBattleField, sesschanfan, **and** spiceywolfmoon **For Reviewing! And thank you for reading!**

**Useless fact! :**

** A pregnant goldfish is called a twit.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, hello, hello! How's it goin'?! It's been a while, huh? Hope you all enjoyed my last chapter, and thanks to **trainheartnet13**, **sesschanfan**, **Veraozao**, and **LoveInTheBattleField** for reviewing! Here goes chapter fifteen! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I did own, things would have gone down a lot differently...**

* * *

><p>$$ Silver Wolf $$<p>

**Kagome POV**

"My gosh!" I let out a huge breath of relief as I collapsed on Sango's bed. She sat next to me and giggled.

"Whats wrong Kag? Tired?" She taunted.

"That Inuyasha is a MONSTER! How are you not as tired as I am? He drove us like animals!"

"Well, I've always had more endurance than you...You should have seen the look on your face! The way it got all red, then purple, and how you scrunched up your face in that funny way! Although I admit the constant shaking worried me a bit..." Moments before Inuyasha was training us the ways of the sword. Unfortunately the sword weighs a ton. He had us stand with our feet apart, back straight, and holding the sword up in an attacking position. He told us not to move for a while, about three hours or so... I tried, I really did, and I ended up with sore arms and legs. Heck my whole body seems to be in pain! Plus I sorta made Inuyasha mad because I kept dropping the sword... Sango on the other hand seemed to have no problem with the exercise!

"Hey! I did my best!" I protested.

"Of course you did. But you should stick to bows and arrows." she giggles and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Just you wait, I'll do much better next time. That's when the actual fighting starts and Inuyasha said that he'd find me a special light sword." Just then the door swung open and Mikan stepped in.

"Hi Mikan!"

"Hey Mikan." both me and Sango shouted/greeted.

"Hello mistress Kagome, Miss Sango." she bowed, "Master Sesshomaru requests that you meet Inuyasha and himself in his study."

"Oh, Okay." I responded and me and Sango got up, "Lead the way." Mikan bowed once more before walking into the halls to Sesshomaru's office. It wasn't long before I started to get nervous about seeing Sesshomaru.

"It feels like going to the principles office! My tummy hurts from nerves."

"Oh? Nervous about seeing a certain demon Lord?" She said suggestively. I could feel my face burn up.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, he may seem a bit stuck up but even you have to admit he's cute!"

"Okay, fine! I admit he's a bit handsome, but he's way too arrogant."

"So you admit he's handsome?"

"He was very rude to me when we first met! He pinned me to the wall by my neck, my feet were dangling!"

"So you admit he's handsome?" Sango insisted.

"What is with you?" I stopped walking to face her and put my fists on my hips. She stopped walking as well to face me.

"I think you two would make a...cute couple." She responded brightly.

"I-i" I stuttered. Then turned on her, "What about you, huh?!"

"What about me?" She asked doubtfully.

"You and Hikaru!"

"What are you talking about?!" She yelled loudly, but her face started to turn a light pink shade.

"Oh, you know." I moved my eyebrows up and down, "I've seen that _adorable _way you blush around him." Before she could retort, Mikan stepped in front of us.

"My apologies for interrupting, but we must proceed and go to Master Sesshomaru." Me and Sango looked at one another.

"We should go then..." She mumbled, still slightly pink.

"We should." I mumbled back, my own face undoubtedly a shade of pink. Mikan commenced walking and we followed, this time in silence. We got to the door and Mikan pushed the double doors open.

"Took you guys long enough to get here." Inuyasha said immediately when we entered the room. He was standing besides Sesshomaru, who was sitting on a chair behind the desk, and had his arms crossed, waring a scowl.

"I'm sure the lovely ladies have their reasons Inuyasha." Miroku told him. He was positioned next to Inuyasha.

"Enough already! Let's just get down to business, I'm sure they have other, more important matters to attend to." Hikaru flashed us a smile from where he was standing, the other side of Sesshomaru's chair. Well, not at _us, _his gaze and smile seemed more directed at Sango. And I notice the unmistakable blush from my friend. I chuckled a little under my breath. Now, _they _would make a cute couple. Me and Sesshomaru on the other hand...

"Girl."

"My name is Kagome." I growled. How could Sango think we could ever be a couple? Sesshomaru didn't react and simply went on with what he was about to say.

"Miroku was unable to locate a Miko to train you."

"So does that mean that I won't be trained to purify and all that?" I asked.

"Do not be ridiculous." He scoffed.

"I will have the honor of training you Lady Kagome." Miroku keeled **(SP?)** down on one knee, took my hand, and kissed it. I felt myself blush and when I opened my mouth to respond he looked up at me.

"As long as you give me the honor of bearing my children." I felt something on my butt and realized he was _groping _me! I slapped him and quickly snatched my hand back and backed away from him.

"Hentai!" I shouted. Inuyasha wasted no time in bonking the Monk on the head and dragging him next to me.

"Can't you go one day without being a pervert." He growled at him.

"But Inuyasha, the butts, they call to me..." he whispered wistfully.

"_SHUT UP YA PEVERT!_" Inuyasha yelled at him before knocking him out. Mikan turned to us.

"I apologize for his behavior." She said.

"No, its...fine." Sango and I both said at the same time, still shocked at the scene that just played out.

"So, is that all?" I asked, unsure.

"I wish to speak to you." He looked around the room and flicked his wrist, "Alone." I gulped and was pretty sure everyone, well, minus the unconscious Miroku, hear me.

"Tch, just don't Kill her while we're away." He made his way towards the door, dragging Miroku by the collar along the way, "Come one Sango, Kagome can catch up later, we're going to train." Sango patted my shoulder sportively before going after Inuyasha. Hikaru, however, was currently having an argument with Sesshomaru. One that I couldn't hear. I could see there lips moving, but it wall all either too fast for me too hear, or they were talking at a very high or low pitch.

"Do not worry Mistress Kagome." Mikan gave a sweet smile, and I couldn't help but smile back at her and nod. Then she left. I stood there for what seemed like hours, just watching them argue back and forth. Finally, I decided enough was enough.

"Excuse me?" I asked them politely. As expected, they stopped and turned to me.

"Sesshomaru said he wanted to talk to me. So are you guys going to keep arguing all day? Can I go now?" I asked. They looked at each other, Hikaru growled as did Sesshomaru.

"I apologize Kagome. Please, take care." He bowed and left the room. And so I was left alone with Sesshomaru. Great.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I asked, having nothing else to say.

"Yes."

"..." I coughed.

"..." He just continued to stare at me... And it was really starting to creep me out. Why won't he say anything?

"So...You wanted to see me?" I finally asked.

"Yes." He said, but he didn't continue.

"About what?" I asked, annoyed that I had to keep asking questions and he wouldn't just what what he wanted.

"What do you know about youkai ?" He asked.

"That they exist...?" I asked, unsure of my answer. He growled, I flinched. His eyes bore through me, making me feel naked and exposed. As if he knew what I was thinking, as if I was that easy to read. His growl made me feel as if he was judging me, and what right did he have to do that? How the hell am I supposed to know about youkai if I only just got here?!

"It's not like I was told anything!" I shouted in my defense, "Other than I have to purify the Jewel, youkai actually exist, some evil crazy person wants the stupid Jewel, and I have to train both physically and spiritually! Oh! And let's not forget the fact that I can't even go home to tell my family that we're all right! Do you even know how freaked out they must be?! Of course I know nothing about youkai, so don't you _dare _expect me to know things like this!" My outburst left me huffing and puffing, tears stung in my eyes and my throat started to hurt. I collapsed on the stone floor, my head down, and clutching my pant leg.

"Why?" I whispered, "Why did it have to be me?"

**Sesshomaru POV**

I looked at her with interest. Few youkai would dare speak to me in that manner, much less a human woman. The way her eyes glisten with tears as she went on her rant... they were unsettling to me. As I watched her collapse to the ground, I felt myself jerk forward, the desire to wrap my arms around her to comfort her overwhelmed me, but I would not sub-scum myself to such actions. Looking at her defeated from however, made me want to throw it way, to discard any doubts I have. That's when she decided to look up at me. We stared at one another for a moment, our eyes clashed and she opened her mouth to say something. That's when I heard an unsettling noise. It was a sound that I was all too familiar with, the sound of metal slicing through bones and flesh. I growled fiercely and abruptly stood up from my desk, effectively startling Kagome.

"Stay here and do. Not. Move." I growled at her as I walked past her and got through the door.

"You!" I shouted at a guard who was making his way to the commotion. He stopped at once and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru."

"Guard this door. Do not allow anyone in or out under any circumstances, it will be on your hands if anything happens."

"Yes sir." He bowed once more before taking his place in front of the door. I nodded my approval and headed towards the noise. When I got there, I found hundreds of lower leveled youkai fighting with my men. With an aggravated breath, I flicked my wrist and killed perhaps half of them, not including my men.

"Hey Sesshomaru!" I heard the annoying sound of Inuyasha's voice. He came up from behind me, sword in hand and ready to strike.

"Sango's safe, I told a guard to protect her room. Where's Kagome at?" he asked as he sliced through a couple of youkai.

"She is safe." I answered simply, dodging and cutting the demons with my won sword, these lowly demons aren't worth getting my claws bloodied.

"You'd better hope so!" He shouted, getting lost within the crowd of demons. I risked a glance at my castle, noticing that no demon has yet gotten past the defense. She will be safe, I thought to myself, before continuing to battle along-side my men.

**Kagome POV**

"Wait! What-!" I started to shout at him, but he was already out the door.

"The nerve!" I said angrily, wiping my eyes and standing up, "Where does he get off just leaving me here?! I can't believe I almost cried in front of him. Again!" I stomped to the door to open it, but found that it wouldn't open. Did they have locks in this era...? What am I thinking?! Even if they did, who would think to put the lock on the outside?

"Hey!" I banged my palm against the wooden door, "Anyone out there?! The door is stuck! Can I get some help here!" I banged harder on the door, even going as far as to kick it.

"Quiet down in there!" I heard a masculine voice yell.

"Hey! Can you get me out of here, the door won't open!" I yelled back.

"No can do girly," he did _not _just call me that, "I have direct orders from Lord Sesshomaru. No one gets in, no one gets out."

"What!? That son of a-Listen here _bucko! _Open this door this instant!"

"I don't take orders from little girls." Oh, I hate this guy. I hugged and backed away from the door to look around, there had to be some way out. There wasn't any back door, but the window... I glanced at door wearily before making my way to the window. I carefully placed my fingertips on the window glass and pushed. It made no noise as it slowly swung open, and I leaned over to peak through the edge.

"Oh gosh!" I shut my eyes and quickly backed away from the human-sized gray window. Why are we so high up?!

"I don't even remember going up any stairs!" I shouted to no one, clutching my head. I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts.

"Get a hold of yourself Kagome, you can do this...You survived a freaky demon attack, with Sesshomaru's help though- But never mind that! You can do this!" I leaned over the window once more. It looks so high up from here, I can't possibly jump that high and survive. I have to find a rope or something to help me down, there's no way I'm staying in this room like a prisoner.

"Alright. Let's get to work." I clapped my hands together and started to look for something useful so I could get out of here.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is! Hope you all liked it, and you guys are THE bomb! Thanks so much to those who put this story on their favorites and alerts! Love ya!<strong>

**Useless fact:**

**Hippopotomonstrosesquippedal iophobia is the fear of long words.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Good morning, afternoon, or night my loyal readers! Its a bright new day/night! Lets wast it away while reading this new chapter, shall we? Hehe, anyhow:**

LoveInTheBattleField- **I certainly will keep the story coming!**

Silent Uke Fuu- **thanks for pointing those out and I will try to do better.**

Veraozao- **Thanks so much kisses right back at ya!**

Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf**- ****Thanks for commenting! I suck at spelling...**

GUEST- **what info do you want me to stop putting in?**

**Thank you guys for taking the time to review and now we go on with the story!**

* * *

><p>=) Silver Wolf =)<p>

**Kagome POV**

"I really hope this thing works..." I mumbled to myself, "But hey! It worked for the people in movies!" I looked over the rope that was tied to a leg of the desk and hanging over the side of the window. I managed to find it in a drawer of the desk. Why anyone would have rope in there, I have no clue. I leaned over the window, and glanced out one more time and drew a breath.

"Alright Kagome, you can do it." I sat myself on the window sill and turned around in order to swing my legs over the edge. Slowly, but surly, I made my way to the ground. Once my feet were firmly on solid ground, I shouted out in victory.

"YES!" Then I looked around my unfamiliar surroundings, "Now to figure out where I am."

**Sesshomaru POV**

"Sesshomaru!" I looked over in annoyance at Inuyasha, not even bothering to look as I took out a dragon youkai from the air.

"Don't look at me like that! We have problem."

"You mean besides the large group of demons attacking us?" Hikaru remarked while slashing a demon to his right.

"That guard you told to guard the room's Kagome was in? Well, he isn't doing his job right 'cuz he came up to me not too long ago to tell me that she's missing."

"What?!" I growled, a slight fear gripped me at the thought of her gone.

"Yup, escaped out the window using rope. Why the hell was there rope there anyway?"

"Should we not focus on finding lady Kagome?" Miroku joined in on our conversation to put his own two cents in.

"Yeah, even though Inuyasha is training her, I doubt she knows enough to fight off any demons. They have only been training for maybe two, three days." Hikaru commented.

"So who's gonna go look for her?" Inuyasha asked us.

"I vote Sesshomaru!" Hikaru shouted out eagerly.

"I second that notion." Miroku grinned.

"Looks like your it fluffy. Go search for her while we fight off these things." Inuyasha slammed his sword on the ground, destroying a great number of demons that were headed our way.

"Try not to destroy my lands, Inuyasha." I told him before sprinting away in search of Kagome. Infuriated, I first went to the study and sure enough, she was gone and a rope was hanging out the window. How could that girl do this to me?! It's like she went out of her way to disobey me!

"I must find her." Before something else does.

**Kagome POV**

I'm lost, defenseless, and hungry. Not a very favorable thing to be in an era filled with demons. Walking along a path of what I assume to be a garden, since it's filled with gorgeous plants, I noticed a pair of legs sticking out from behind a bush. Was someone taking a nap out here? Not that I could blame them, it _does _look relaxing out here.

"Hey! Are you all right?" I yelled out from where I was standing. He didn't respond.

"Are you alive?!" I tried again. Sill nothing, so I decided to approach it. As I got closer, I started to smell something awful. It smelled like burnt meat and metal, I felt my stomach do a flip at the putrid smell. When I finally reached it, I almost turned right around and threw up, which is saying a lot since I had nothing in my stomach to throw up in the first place. There in front of me, was a horribly deformed body. The body was burned to such an extent, I could barley see any human features on it.

"D-defiantly not alive." I stuttered, walking away backwards, not daring to tear my eyes away from the thing, in fear that it just may come back to life like a zombie. I then gave a slight scream when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Hello." a rough, distinctively male voice greeted. I turned around and gasped.

"Are you well?" he asked me, but I was busy gaping at his appearance. It's not everyday you see a man in strange, purple, big robes.

"Miss?" I snapped out of it and realized he was asking a question.

"Huh?" I asked dumbly.

"Are you well?" He asked again. I shook me head fast and pointed at the dead body behind the bush.

"T-that man...He...he's dead..." I stuttered, pointing a shaky finger at it. He stepped around me and made his way to the body. I simply stood there, not daring to turn around, I don't want to see it again.

"He is dead all right." He chuckled darkly, the sound created goosebumps on my arms and made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. He placed a hand on my shoulder once more, causing me to jump in alarm.

"Why are you out here?" I stared at him in shock. How can he just ask that, when he's just seen a dead body? How can he act so calm? Eventually, I answered him.

"Well, I'm sort of lost." I admitted.

"Where do you wish to go?"

"Um.." Now that I think about it, where _am_ I going. I don't even know where Sesshomaru is.

"You do now know?" I felt the heat rise to my face.

"I'm new here and haven't had a proper tour of the place so..."

"Say no more. If you will follow me, I will show you around." So I did. As I walked behind him, I felt uncertainty build up inside me. Who is this man? Why is he here? Where did he come from? And why did he react to the body in the way he did? I started to ask him questions.

"Who are you?"

"I am simply a friend who happened to come across someone who seemed in need of help." I thought over his answer, which wasn't much of one anyway.

"AH!" I abruptly doubled over in pain, clutching at my stomach. It felt like my insides were being ripped apart, as someone was cutting a hole in me.

"What's wrong?" He bent down and touched the bare skin on my arm. His touch only made things worse. It only seemed to fuel the pain in my stomach, so I flinched away from him.

"What's wrong!" he repeated, only this time, his voice took on a more forceful edge and he grabbed both my shoulders.

"Don't...t-touch me!" I hissed through my teeth, the agonizing pain becoming horribly unbearable.

"I am only trying to help you." He squeezed my shoulders. Hard. What's wrong with this guy? Can't he see I'm in pain?

"Naraku!" I heard someone shout out. I looked up from my position to see a very angry, red-eyed Sesshomaru.

"Release her." His eyes narrowed dangerously. Wait. He said Naraku. This guy is Naraku?! The same creep who wants the jewel for his own gain?! I tried to get away from him, even though I was still hurting, but he had other plans. Naraku hooked his arms around my waist and stood me up off the ground, my legs dangling. I never even noticed that the pain in my belly stopped.

"What do you think your doing?!" I yelled at him. Then, out of nowhere, I felt something slimy and rough around my neck.

"It's a bit too late for that dog!" He shouted. I tried to talk to Sesshomaru, to at least say that I was sorry for getting myself into this mess, but the grip on my neck tightened and I could barely even breath. I let out a choked gasp.

"Hand over the jewel now, or the girl dies." Naraku demanded. I could see Sesshomaru's eyes get even redder that they were before. Our eyes met for a moment. I tried to tell him with my eyes that I was sorry, and that I would gladly die if it meant keeping the jewel away from this psychotic freak. We just stared at each other, as each second passed, his eyes grew softer and the red in his eyes faded. He finally spoke, never breaking eye contact with me.

"Very well. Release her." my eyes widened with horror.

"No!" I choked out. What is he thinking?!

"Show me the Jewel first." Naraku demanded. Sesshomaru didn't move.

"Or I suppose I could just rip her limb from bloody limb. Can you imagine that? What is a human girl to the Western demon Lord anyhow? You can always find someone else to warm your bed at night." He broke out in historical laughter and made a small cut along my cheek with a blade he got from who knows where. I felt the knife glide along my cheek, stinging, and the blood trickling down my face and neck. Apparently, Sesshomaru didn't like that very much since he gave a fierce growl and lifted his claws. They started to glow a strange green color and he made a slashing motion towards Naraku. A green whip made it's way to Naraku's head and fast. He's going to behead him! I clenched my eyes shut and hoped for the best.

"Close." What? I opened my eyes and wanted to scream. The whip was right in front of me, a mere hair away. The bastard put me in front of the whip!

"Hiding behind a human, Naraku?" Sesshomaru mocked.

"Just insuring my safety." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice, "Unfortunately, I'm done playing." I couldn't understand what he was talking about, until he stabbed me in the back. I was suddenly too aware of the pain and foreign feeling in my gut, it felt just like when suddenly dropped with Naraku. I looked down at myself, and saw what looked like a purple octopus tentacle through the fabric of my shirt. My blood stained the shirt, seeping into in and staining it. I heard laughing, my name being called, growling, and yelling. But it was all a dull roar in the back of my head. I'm going to die. But I don't want to die! I felt myself hyperventilate, even with the pressure still around my neck. I want to live! To see my family again, to get a good job, to get a decent boyfriend!

"_I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" _I screamed at the top of my lungs, hearing the anguish and desperation in my own voice. For a second, a pink flash of light blinded me before I fell unconscious.

OoOoOoOo

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that registered was that, once again, I found myself in an unfamiliar room, on an unfamiliar bed.

"Kagome! Your awake!" I turned my head and saw Sango, wide-eyed, in the doorway.

"What happened?" I asked her, trying to sit up in the bed. I let out a hiss and clutched my stomach, making contact with something wet. I lifted my hand and saw blood on my hand. Sango was next to me in a second and gently pushed me back on my shoulder to make me lay back down.

"You shouldn't be moving! Now You reopened that hole in your stomach. Thank god its not as bad as it was when you came in here or you would bleed to death! I'll go get Kaede-sama. Wait here and don't move." She left without giving me a chance to respond. I brought my had up and stared at the blood on my hand. Then it all came back to me, Naraku tried to kill me. Did...did Sesshomaru save me? What about Naraku? Where is he now? The questions swam around my brain when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Mistress Kagome." she greeted, dressed in the same attire I first meet her in, from her position at the door.

"Mikan! What are you doing here?" She ignored my question.

"Are you well?" Even though it was an innocent question, I couldn't stop myself from flinching a bit. That's exactly what Naraku had asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I replied with a smile.

"But you are hurt." She tilted her head to the side in what I assumed to be confusion and gestured to my the bleeding wound.

"Yeah, but it could have been worse. Besides, Sango just left to get...Kaede-sama?" Know it was my turn to tilt my head in confusion. Mikan smiled.

"Kaede is an excellent healer. The best in the Western Lands." How could I not smile back at her when she sounded so sincere and proud of that.

"Come sit next to me Mikan." I patted the empty space next to me on the bed.

"I regret to say that I cannot Mistress Kagome. I must report to Master Sesshomaru about your awakening."

"Oh." I said disappointed, I was hoping to spend some time with her. Mikan seemed to pick up on this.

"I will return later and then we may talk." She reassured me.

"You better!" I smiled at her gratefully, then frowned, remembering something.

"What is wrong?" Mikan asked.

"Could you...Could you tell Sesshomaru that I'm sorry?" I asked her nervously.

"Sorry for what?"

"For disobeying him when he told me to stay in the room..."

"...I will tell him that you are sorry for your actions."

"Thank you." She gave me one last reassuring smile, bowed, and left the room. I was once again left alone. Inevitably, my thoughts wandered back to the silver haired Western Lord. Why had he acted so...strange when Naraku threatened my life? I mean, its not like he actually cares. Right? So what could have possibly made him react like that- Oh! Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Of course! How did I not see it?! I'm needed to purify the jewel! I _am _the miko they need after all. Without me, who would get rid of the dark stain Naraku left on it? To think that I actually tried to tell Sesshomaru to sacrifice my life when I'm needed! How embarrassing...

"Knock Knock!" Sango's knocked on the door and walked next to the bed with an old lady behind her. The lady, I presume she's Kaede-sama, was short and wrinkled with snow white hair, an eye patch over one of her eyes, and a gentle. I could easily imagine her as someone's grandmother. Sango, as if noticing me inspecting her, introduced us.

"Kagome, meet Kaede-sama, Kaede-sama, Kagome." I lifted my hand to shake hers. Her hands, despite the wrinkles that covered them, were soft.

"Nice to meet you Kaede-sama." I greeted her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well child." I smiled at her form of speech.

"Now," Kaede-sama started, cracking her knuckles, "Let us redress your wound."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, putting it on your favorites, and following the story thus far! Make sure to leave another comment for this chapter! YOUR REVIEWS DRIVE ME TO WRITE! Hehe, so do and look forward to the next chapter on: Silver Wolf!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello again my trusty followers! So sorry I haven't been updating! **

**But hey, I've been training. For what, you may ask? Archery! That's right, I'm liker freaking Kagome now! Lol. Actually, I'm surprised how good I am at archery and its very fun, I totally recommend trying it out!**

**Thank you to ****LoveInTheBattleField ****and ****Veraozao**** for reviewing and showing you care!**

**Anyway! I digress, On with the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sesshomaru POV<strong>

That idiot! I glared at the hole through the walls of my study that I created earlier out of frustration. Does she have a death wish?! Why couldn't she just do as I told her and stay in the room? Because of her disobedience, she almost died of blood loss! Nothing could describe the anger and worry I had felt when I saw Kagome in Naraku's clutches and the craving I felt for Naraku's blood when he pierced Kagome with his damn tentacle. I wanted to rip him apart for even daring to _touch_ what is mine! I released a growl into the room, the sound making the walls tremble and vibrate. _Mine?! _Since when have I thought of that troublesome woman as mine? Yes, that's all that she is. Trouble. Nothing good would come from being involved with her, but why does she spark these intense feelings?

"Master Sesshomaru." I looked over to Mikan. I had been so busy with my thoughts of Kagome, I didn't even notice that she had entered the room.

"What is it?"

"Mistress Kagome has awoken." In an instant, all the anger and frustration I had felt washed away and replaced with relief. Nothing else mattered. Not as long as she was fine.

"Good. Inform the others of this progress." I waved her away. Once she had left the room, I made my way to the room in which Kagome resided in. As I neared her room, my thoughts wandered to Naraku. He could not have known that Kagome is the descendant of the woman who created the shikon no Tama, thus eliminating the possibility that he grabbed her because he did not want her to interfere by purifying the jewel, but then why did he grab her. Why now one of the servants. Perhaps she was at the wrong place at the wrong time? It does not make sense. In some way, Naraku _must _have known who Kagome was then. Of course, perhaps he truly did believe that Kagome had some sort of importance in my life, which is true; I need her to purify the jewel. Somewhere in the back of my head, I knew I was denying the inevitable. I finally reached the room where Kagome was and found myself reluctant to open the door, afraid of what state I may find Kagome in. I knocked on the door and waited for her to answer.

"Come in!" She shouted. I entered the room and watched her reaction as I walked in. Her eyes widened and she bowed her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I wasn't expecting you." She said in a formal tone, and although I pestered her about addressing me by my title, I found that I no longer wished for her to call me as others would.

"Who were you expecting?" She looked up at my response and opened her mouth to speak.

"Sango and Lady Kaede. They left a moment ago to get more bandages and said that they would be right back."

"Hn." I stood and observed her wounds. She looked better than she did when we first brought her here, but her skin still lacked the natural flush of color. While I digested her health, there was and uncomfortable silence. Well, uncomfortable for her. I could hear her heart beat increase and noticed her fiddling with the sheets of the beds. After a few moments of this odd behavior, she burst out in apology.

"I'm sorry!" She bowed her head once more and continued to apologize, "I shouldn't have disobeyed you. I was stupid and it almost cost my life, and more importantly, the jewel. Thank you so much for saving my life Lord Sesshomaru." She avoided my eyes, looking anywhere else but at me, which I found disturbing and annoying. Even though what she said was correct, I couldn't find it in me to form any kind of punishment for her, so I simply said what was now on my mind.

"Do you know what you did?" I asked her.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry." I shook my head.

"You used your miko powers. There was a bright, blinding pink light and the tentacle Naraku had captured you with dissolved." I waited for her to respond, but she simply sat there with a blank expression. After a while, I decided to coax a reaction out of her.

"You have not been yet been trained to use your powers, yet you used them to purify the tentacle which was holding you. How?"

"I-I don't know. All I remember is thinking that I didn't want to die. I remember the panic and terror from thinking that I was about to die of blood loss. I nearly did."

"Hn." How could she have done such an advanced technique without the adequate training needed?

"Knock-Knock!" Came the voice of…Sango. I turned toward her with a look of distaste, for she had interrupted my time with Kagome.

"Sango! Did you guys find the bandages I need?" Kagome asked her friend.

"Yup!" she responded back cheerfully while holding up a bundle of said item, "Got 'em right here!"

"Lord Shesshomaru." I turned my attention to the old healer. She has been with my family for most of her young life, since she was about eight years of age. When her mother died, we allowed her to stay here; after all, she was a natural gifted healer even in her young age. She has even saved my life once, when I was still but an ignorant pup, and for that, she has gained the respect of much of the Western Kingdom.

"Kaede. You are well?"

"Of course my Lord."

"That is good."

"All right! Enough with the chit-chat! Let's changes poor Kagome's bandages before she bleeds herself out!" Sango said enthusiastically.

"My Lord." Kaede caught my attention, "Would you please leave as we change her bandages?"

"Hm." Was my only answer as I left the room and closed it behind me. Secretly, I was hoping they wouldn't notice my presence and simply change her bandages…

"Hey Fluffy!" I growled at the annoying voice. There, my idiot of a brother stood, along with Miroku, Mikan, and Hikaru.

"Cease with your childish nick-names for me, Inuyasha."

"But it fits you so well!" I growled, "All right, shesh. Anyway, Mikan told us that Kagome is awake. Is that true?"

"Why would she lie?" I responded, noticing the slight twitch in Mikan's eye.

"I don't know! Is Kagome awake or not?!"

"She is."

"Good." With that said, he barged into the room where Kagome was changing her bandage's. I made no move to stop his advances, for I knew the outcome.

"Hey Kago-!"

"_Henti!" _Sango and Kagome screamed at the same time, causing slight damage to my sensitive ears, while throwing objects at Inuyasha. He quickly closed the door, red in the face.

"Why didn't you say anything?!" He screamed at me.

"You simply barged in without any thought, not giving me the time to say anything."

"You bastard!"

"Now, now Inuyasha." Miroku consoled, "Calm down. All that should matter is that Lady Kagome is alright." Whilst Miroku spoke to Inuyasha, I began to think more about Kagome's outburst of power.

"Monk." I spoke to him.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"When does a miko develop the powers to purify?"

"Hm, that is a good question. A miko normally gains the ability to purify at the age of twenty or so. In the meantime, she protects herself by creating things such as barriers."

"Interesting." I must speak to her in private and ask her age. Perhaps she is twenty and as such, purifying come natural.

"Okay guys! You can come in to see Kagome, but if you make her strain herself, I will hurt you." Sango had opened the doors and 'invited' everyone in.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! Thank you for your support thus far, please stay tuned for the next chapter!<strong>

**Merry Christmas! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello people! So sorry that I've taken so long to update, its been one hell of a year so far. So, thank you to **pittie lover, sesschanfan, Veraozao, and LoveInTheBattleField **for reviewing chapter 17 of Silver Wolf! Its very much apreciated!**

**Now...ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver Wolf<strong>_

_**Kagome POV**_

I thought about what Sesshomaru said. How did I make Naraku let go of me? Was that bright light my powers?

"Ow!"

"Sorry Kagome." Sango apologized as she adjusted the bandages, "There. Is that better?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

"That's quite the wound Kagome. Ye are lucky to be alive." Lady Kaede said.

"Yeah. What happened to you anyhow?" Sango asked me, so I told her everything up to when I passed out.

"Do you think that bright pink light was my Miko powers?" I asked them.

"Aye," lady Kaede responded, "but ye are special."

"What's that supposed to mean." Sango asked.

"First, ye are not of the age where ye should know how to purify, and have not trained yet. Ye are not supposed to know how to purify this early on."

"So what?" I panicked, "I'm some Miko freak?!"

"Of course not child. It simply means that ye are one step closer to honing your powers and purifying the jewel."

"One step closer to going home." Sango said enthusiastically.

"Home…" I echoed. Somehow, I didn't relish the thought as much as I thought I would….

"All right!" Sango exclaimed, "Your all done! Let me go tell the others they can come in now…" Sango walked over to the door and said something to them before she opened the door wide and invited everyone inside the room.

"Hey guys!" I greeted them.

"How are you fairing Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked me.

"Just fine, thanks. No big deal." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I'd hardly call a hole through your stomach 'no big deal'. You could have died."

"But I didn't." I smiled coyly at him. He just huffed and looked away. Typical.

"How did Naraku even manage to get past the barrier around the castle?" Hikaru suddenly pitched in.

"Barrier?" me and Sango asked at the same time.

"Yes," Hime continued, "Lord Sesshomaru had a powerful Miko come and place a barrier around the castle that would keep demons out. Other than the ones who work under him of course."

"Well, that Miko must not have done a good job since we were practically ambushed! Demons everywhere! I'm surprised you guys even defeated all of them!" Sango exclaimed before plopping down next to me on the bed.

"Not true. Naturally, we had the barrier tested, it was very strong." Miroku informed us.

"Then that means…" I paused until everyone was looking at me, "that someone from the inside somehow let all those demons in…"

"Traitors!" Mikan hissed out in disgust, even Sesshomaru growled in displeasure. I nodded.

"It's the only thing that I can think of that makes sense." I finished.

"That would leave the big question of who has the power to let the demons in." Sango said.

"Does anyone you know fit that description?" I asked everyone in the room. Inuyasha scoffed.

"Not much of a description."

"I'll have to agree with Inuyasha," Hikaru agreed, scrunching up his nose, "Though I'd hate to admit such a thing."

"The description of someone being powerful fits half of the population on the grounds, excluding servants and stable hands of course, though they do know how to handle themselves in a fight." Mikan explained.

"Mikan." Sesshomaru suddenly called her.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Ask around and find out if anyone at all has been acting strange, particularly around the time we were attacked."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." with his orders, she left and began her task of interrogating the castle.

"I think we would notice if there was a spy in the castle." Inuyasha argued.

"Not necessarily Inuyasha," Miroku started, "Lady Kagome is on to something, we know not the extent of Naraku's powers. As far as we know, he is capable of anything."

"So then what are we supposed to do huh?! Just sit on our butts while the fucker could be out there right now?! Plotting his next attack!?" Inuyasha flung his hands around wildly to make his point.

"You continue to do as you were instructed." Sesshomaru finally cut into the conversation. His eyes cut into all of us, making sure he held our attention. "Kagome and Sango will continue to train, and while we await the Miko that will train Kagome, Miroku shall train her in the meantime. Hime and Hikaru, I expect that you use your..._connections_, to try and pinpoint the location of Naraku."

Everyone nodded in understanding, including me, but excluding Inuyasha.

"And how do you expect Kagome to train in her condition, _lord _Sesshomaru." he asked, taunting him. I shook my head, I can't believe how much of an idiot he can be sometimes.

"You wait until she has recovered, _brother._" he shot back, imitating his tone at the end. The thought of Sesshomaru getting into a verbal, childish fight with Inuyasha made me giggle.

Sango looked at me weirdly, and I guess the giggle was contagious, since she started her own small giggles. We both looked at each other until we both started to go into loud laughter. Of course, this only made everyone else start to laugh, except, of course, Sesshomaru. For one second, everything was fine, I could pretend that I was at home, safe and sound, and that I was having a good time with some friends. Then, in the middle of a laugh when I felt the familiar stab of pain through my gut, I remembered all too soon where I was. I stopped laughing and flinched. I knew enough from the feeling that my wound didn't reopen, but it still hurts like hell. I tried to brush it off before anyone else noticed, so I forced a smile and looked back up to everyone, but they already saw. I could see their faces etched with worry.

"You okay Kagome? Your wound didn't reopen again did it?" Sango asked, her brow drawn together.

"Yeah," I smiled at them all, "I'm fine." Nobody moved for a minute. Lady Kaede broke the silence.

"Perhaps we should leave her to rest for a bit."

"Yes," Miroku agreed.

"I agree." Hime smiled at me,"you should rest all that you can. After all, once your better, you're going to have to train hard."

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed playfully, "And don't think I'll go easy on you either." I smiled at his antics. Sango gave me a quick hug and said her good-byes. I almost let out a squealed of joy when, on their way out, Hikaru offered his arm to Sango. She blushed, looked back at me in time to see me nodding enthusiastically, and tucked her arm in his. Sesshomaru lingered in the room, watching me expectantly with a look I couldn't quite pinpoint. I couldn't find my voice.

He turned and started to walk out of the room and I found myself watching his back. I felt another stab of pain, but not in my gut.

"Wait," I called out weakly. He stopped walking, but didn't look back at me. He waited. I somehow knew he would.

"How do you do it?" I asked him. Still, he didn't turn around, "How can you keep calm? Even after everything that's happened so far?" I swear to kami, I heard him laugh, however small it might have been, I heard it. He turned his head just enough so that I can see his eyes. They were sharp and calculating, as if he could see right through me.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western lands." He said, as if that explained everything, and fixed me with a hard stare. I shivered. He turned back around and walked out of the room, closing the door softly on his way out. I watched him, feeling as if I had lost a battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter of Silver Wolf! Remember to review and tell me what you want to see next chapter, Ideas you have, and what you think of my story thus far! Thank you SO MUCH for reading and I hope you come back to read the next exciting chapter!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again my lovelies! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed last chapter, I appreciate your kind words and am glad you like it so far!**

**BTW, do you guys like the switch up between Kagome and Sesshomaru POV? Do you get how the story moves? Or should I just stick with one POV?**

**DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha does not belong to me, but Miki is MINEZ 3 :3**

**So anyway...**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>:3 SiLvEr WoLf :3<strong>_

_**Sesshomaru POV**_

That is right, I think to myself as I walk out of Kagome's room, I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western Lands. I have a kingdom and people I must govern. I have not the time for other such luxuries or petite things. The question Kagome asked me, how I do it. It was a rather odd question to ask at the time, why would she think of it? I walked down the hall to the door of my office and saw that the door already opened. With slight annoyance, I walked into the room only to find Hikaru.

"Were you not escorting Sango?" I asked him as I sat in the chair behind my desk and took out paperwork to work on.

"I already left her in her room. She needed to get some rest, its getting rather late. What are you doing?" He asked, talking a feathered pen and toying with it.

"Working." I responded, signing the bottom of a page, putting it off to the side and grabbing another one to write notes on the harvesting solutions in the boarders of the lands.

"..." Hikaru stood in place, fidgeting with the feather with a scrunched up face. Finally, I stopped writing and looked up at him.

"If you have something to say, say it. Then go help your sister obtain the information, like you were meant to do in the first place." I told him with all seriousness. If we can find the location of Naraku, then we may be able to defeat him without much difficulty, no serious amount of bloodshed necessary.

"Do you believe in Fate? Or perhaps Destiny?" he finally asked.

"I believe the choices we make define who we are, regardless whether or not Fate or Destiny is involved."

"Heh," he chuckled sourly, "That's just like you." and he shook his head slightly, as if dismissing any previous thought. I waited for him to elaborate, but he did not continue. He sighed and looked back at me with a smile on his face, he expression nothing like the dark and serious one he had only moments before.

"What do you think of Sango? Shes a nice one, no?"

"I suppose." I answered, and he nodded in acceptance with his goofy smile still adorned on his face.

"I will go help my sister now." he announced and left the room, leaving me to think about the odd and out of character conversation we just had. I watched him leave the room and returned to my work. However, when I lifted my feather and dipped it into the inkwell, I could not find the words I needed to write on the scroll. Why does what he said bother me? Fate and Destiny...preposterous. We create our own destiny... Giving up on the paperwork, I stood up and walked to the window to look outside. The sky was dark now, and if it were not for the faint glow of the moon and my demon vision, I would only see darkness. The glow of the moon cast shadows beneath the trees of the garden and complimented the colors of the flowers that grew everywhere. Looking up at the sky, the stars were dotted everywhere you looked. It was a regular, but still beautiful night. I wonder if there is such a view in the world where Kagome lives... I sighed irritably for my train of thought and turned to leave to my chambers. It is time that I retire for the night. Tomorrow, the battle begins.

_**Kagome POV**_

I nearly screamed once Sesshomaru left the room. What sort of answer was that?!

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western lands." I poorly imitated, "Che." However, I couldn't deny the faint feeling of losing something when he turned his back to me. I placed a hand over my wound and thought about my duty. I mean, preventing a war that could kill hundreds, hundreds of thousands even, is a big responsibility. Why me? Why should I have to do it? Why should a girl like me have such a big responsibility weighing down on her shoulders? I sighed and looked to my right, at the covered window, longingly. A sudden knock at my door startled me.

"C-come in." I called out to the visitor. The door opened and in stepped in a strange looking demon in a simple kimono garb. I could tell she's demon because of her long claws. She bowed deeply, her blue shoulder length hair fanning over her face, before speaking.

"Hello Mistress Kagome," ah, that again, I thought, "I came by to see if you wanted a glass of water or anything else?" it was then I noticed the glass of water in her clawed hand and I suspect she would go get me food if I wanted. So she must be a maid, I concluded.

"Yeah, I'll take the glass of water, thank you." I realized how thirsty I actually was. Come to think of it, when was the last time I ate or drank anything? I mean, the almost dying thing pretty much chased away my appetite, but still. It can't be healthy not to feel hunger during the time I've been here...

"Do you need anything else?" She asked me.

"Actually, yes." I looked over to the window and pointed, "Could you please uncover the window? I would do it myself but I'm kind of scared that if I move, my wound will reopen and I don't want to bother Lady Kaede right now."

"Of course Mistress Kagome." She walked over the window and gracefully uncovered the tall window. She then folded the curtain before walking to the door.

"Will there be anything else?"

"No. Thank you very much...I'm sorry, I didn't ask for your name." The maid looked surprised for a moment, but she controlled herself once more and answered with a warm smile and a softer voice.

"My name is Miki Mistress Kagome."

"Thank you Miki-chan." I smiled at her. She bowed deeply once again before leaving the room for good. I looked over to the window and wanted to purr in contentment and counted myself lucky that the bed was relatively close to the window. Even back in my old world, I enjoyed looking out the window to my room and watch the stars and scenery below. Here in this world though, without all the buildings and pollution, the scenery was much more...pure, natural, and awe-striking_**(?). **_The moon is so big and bright, and stars were littered _everywhere_! It so clean and nice here, none of that artificial stuff at home. I leaned back against the headboard of the bed and let myself be at peace. I'm not sure when exactly, but sometime during this quick respite, I fell into a deep sleep.

~(o.o~) The Next Day (~o.o)~

"Kagome!" the sudden yell of my name woke me from my sleep. Still groggy from sleep, I wearily turned my heat to the door and Sango busted in.

"Kagome!" she shouted again.

"Sango..." I groaned, "What time is it?"

:I'm not sure. All I know is that its day time, and time to get up!" and she twirled around with her arms spread out like a child. It was then that I noticed her clothes.

"What are you wearing?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" she gushed, rushed over to the side of the bed and sat down, "Isn't it pretty? It was a gift." the last part doused the rest of my sleepiness and I sat up from the bed, my wound already feeling slightly better than it was yesterday.

"A gift? From who?" although I'm pretty sure who it was from. As predicted, Sango flushed a bit before answering.

"Hikaru." I grinned and nudged her with my shoulders, promoting her for the story, "There's nothing to tell, really. After we left your room yesterday, he escorted me home and commented on my clothes. When I explained they were from our time, he said that they would draw too much attention to me and offered to give me clothes from this time. I told him he didn't have too, but when I woke up today, they were right there on the foot of my bed!"

"Ah! How cute! He gave you clothes!" I laughed at the cuteness of it all. Sango's face stained red and this time she nudged me gently.

"What about you huh?" I stopped laughing at looked at her, "You _know_. You and Mr. Tall, dark, and scary."

"Tall, dark, and scary? Are you talking about Sesshomaru?" I gaped at her.

"Do you know anyone else here who matches that description?" she rolled her eyes, "Have the two of you…gotten to know each other?"

"You're joking, right? He hates my guts!"

"But you don't hate his, do you?" I looked at the window. Do I hate Sesshomaru? No, I really didn't, "Listen Kagome, this may be a different time and place, but that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself a bit. Don't be afraid, life's too short for that."

"Your right, and ours will get even shorter if we don't beat Naraku." I told her.

"That wasn't part of the deal. All you have to do is work on your powers and purify the jewel. After that, we're done and get to go home. Naraku is none of our concern Kagome, Inuyasha's training is only a precaution."

"Don't you get it Sango?" I looked at her with pleading eyes, "People are getting killed over this! We have to stop Naraku once and for all!"

"No! You don't get it!" Sango stood up and yelled, "This is not our fight! Just do what you have to! Purify the jewel, but don't die for them! We do not belong here! We have to go home where we belong." she let out a rush of air.

"Sango," I whispered gently as I looked up at her with sympathetic eyes, "You know I can't do that." Sango gave a frustrated yell and turned on her heel. She glanced back at me from the door before she exited and slammed it shut behind her. I stared at the door and hoped that she would understand why I couldn't just leave when innocent people were being killed over the jewel. I reached down to touch my wound, it should be healed by tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day when I will begin training my spiritual powers and advance in my physical training. Tomorrow is the day when the real battle begins.

* * *

><p><strong>So there goes yet another chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed yourselves thus far! I hope to develop Sesshomaru and Kagome's relationship a bit more in the next chapter, but ya never know, this story has seemed to take on a life of its own! Be sure to leave a comment!<strong>

**Thanks again for all your support!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello again and welcome back to **_**Silver Wolf! **_**I'm so very sorry for the wait! ****Thank you to those who reviewed last chapter and to those who have waited SO, SO very patiently, I hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

**Alrighty then, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(O.O/) SILVER WOLF (/O.O)/**_

**Kagome POV****(about week later)**

My muscles burned and ached with every move. I griped the sword firmly in my hands as I slashed at the opponent in front of me, who had just enough time to dodge and counter-attack. He raised his sword and with one quick assured movement, brought it down. I quickly blocked the attack and our blades met one another with a sharp and loud _clang._ He pushed his sword and I adgusted my grip, knuckles white from pressure, and resisted. Quickly, with the flick of my wrist and carefull movement, I backed away from him and swept his sword away from him. I heard as his weapon hit the ground somewhere to the side and his soft muttered curses when I pressed the tip of my sword dangerously close to the artery in his neck.

"I win." I smirked at him.

"Humph." he huffed with a smile.

"Nicely done Kagome." Inuyasha praised from the sidelines, "It seems like only yesterday you were struggling to hold the sword up right," I scoffed and let my fall to my side.

"Nice job keeping up with her, private, now go back to your post." Inuyasha told the man who he assigned to spar with me today.

"It almost comes at naturally as the bow and arrow." I said as the man walked out of the small dojo, "It doesn't hurt that I had such a good teacher too." Inuyasha blushed a bit and looked away, embarrassed by my praise as always .

"Of course," he said smugly, but then got serious, "Listen, Kagome..."

"What?" I asked putting the tip of the sword on the floor and leaning on it.

"Have you spoken with Sango yet?" He asked. I put on my face of indifference, trying to make it as impassive a Sesshomaru's, and picked up to sword to place it gently in the corner across the room.

"No, why?" I asked as I gently placed my weapon down on one of the holders.

"Kagome, you guys haven't spoken for a while. I know you guys had a fight and all but this is just getting ridiculous." Its true. Ever since the fight, we've been avoiding each other. Even if we were to run into each other, we would ignore the other and not speak. I knew it was immature...but I can't help that feeling inside me that childishly says "I'm right and your wrong" and that she would eventually come to her senses. Finally, I turned to look at Inuyasha, determined to explain myself.

"She doesn't understand. I need to help you guys defeat Naraku. What if I can't purify the jewel? What if he comes back and manages to get to it? I want to go home knowing that he will not hurt anyone ever again."

"Do not be a fool." The voice was strong and clear as Sesshomaru stepped forward from the shadows and next to Inuyasha. I notice for the first time that the training must have taken longer than I thought, the sun has long since set.

"Sesshomaru." I greeting, slightly bowing my head.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha crossed his arms, hands disappearing inside his sleeves, face twisted in slight annoyance and confusion.

"To check on Kagome's progress of course." he answered.

"She's doing fine, now what do you really want?" Inuyasha hissed. Sesshomaru ignored him and stepped closer to me and without looking at Inuyasha, spoke to him.

"I must speak with her privately, leave us." he demanded, eyes still locked with mine, and I couldn't help but get lost in them.

"Like hell I'm going to leave you alone with her!" Inuyasha yelled. Finally, I broke eye contact and smiled at Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" he asked, clearly concerned about my earlier outburst about Sango, and I nodded my head. He seemed unsure at first, but reluctantly left the dojo in a huff. So there we stood, just me and the Lord of the West. His intense stare wasn't making me uncomfortable, there was something in his eyes and very presence that made me feel safe and warm. I flinched at that thought. Okay, so I may have developed a little crush on him, but really, who wouldn't feel at least some kind of attraction towards him?

"What can I help you with Sesshomaru?" I asked nervously, fiddling with a piece of my hair. His eyes glided down and back up my body and I began to feel self-conscious, "What?"

"You are bothered by something." he didn't ask, it was a clear statement.

"what makes you say that?"

"You are unhappy." he paused, "Am I wrong?" I looked at him, not believing what he asked. I hardly see him at all, much less talk to him, what could he possibly know about what I feel?

"Does it matter?" I asked nonchalantly, "Why should you care?" Sesshomaru said nothing, just continued to stare at me, his eyes...his eyes darker and...

"It is my duty to see that your needs be met and are comfortable."

"Ah. Of course." I took a step back, "What happens after I've done my duty?"

"You return to where you belong." the answer came quickly, and almost painlessly, almost.

"What about Naraku?"

"We dispose of him. You and your friend go home."

"But Sesshomaru-" I started, only to get abruptly cut off.

"Your only concern is with the jewel, the fight with Naraku is the duty of me and my warriors. Remember that yours and Sango's training in only a precaution."

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru." I said firmly, refusing to let the hurt slip through, "If you'll excuse me, I have to go now." I walked briskly to the exit, only stopping long enough to turn back and give a quick bow.

As I walked to my room, I thought about how quickly I had fallen into routine here, its only been about a week and a half since I've been here! I like and enjoy the freedom this gives me that I never truly felt at home. Of course I miss everyone from my world, I still want to go back, but...will I never be able to come back here? To at least visit from time to time? I bumped into something hard in my stupor and looked up to stare at the designs carved into the door to my room. I opened the door, planning to get some rest and put my mind at ease. I never thought that Sango, of all people, would already be there, laying down on my bed with a faraway look in her eye. When she finally noticed that I was in the room, she stood up from the bed and opened her arms wide, a silent invitation and apology. I stood for a moment, searching her eyes, and when I saw only sadness in them, I ran and practically threw myself at her.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, and we let each other go.

"Oh Sango!" I exhaled loudly and plopped down on the edge of my bed, hiding my face in my hands. I could tell she was waiting for me to clarify, so I slowly dragged my hands down my face and grinned at her, "You were right."

"What?" She asked, sitting down next to me.

"You were right! The thing with Naraku is not my fight, I should just do my thing with the jewel and go home. You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one whose sorry."

"No!" She shouted, "This isn't what was supposed to happen!You were the one who was right Kagome!" Great. Now I'm even more confused than before. Probably noticing my confused face, Sango explained,

"Well, I've been thinking about what you said, and I realized you were completely right! We can't let Naraku continue to ruin lives, he killed so many of the guards here, not to mention a good part of the servants and innocent villagers when they were on their way over here! Even though the jewel will be purified, no doubt the freak will continue to try to get the jewel, so he must be stopped. We've trained hard and I know that's just a precaution, but these people need all they help they can get. Plus, I got my hands on a new weapon." She twirled a strand of hair on her finger.

"A new weapon?"

"Yup. Inuyasha said that it belonged to a clan of demon slayers and said that it would suit me, it was so heavy though, so Miroku did some of his magic or charm stuff so its light enough for me to pick up since I'm now the new owner, but heavy enough that if someone else tried to pick it up, they wouldn't stand a chance even trying to." It was a wonder she wasn't bouncing up and down and this point.

"Alright, so what is it?"

"A boomerang." She smirked, "A giant boomerang."

"You're serious?" I asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"Of course I'm serious! Now we can kick some butt!" I ran my fingers through my damp and tangled hair, thanks to the training I was doing earlier. absent-mindedly, I thought about taking a nice hot bath in the springs later.

"It doesn't matter what we do, we can't stay. Lord Sesshomaru himself said that once I purify the jewel and make a selfless wish, we have to go home." we sat in silence, ironic that we started out fighting about staying or going, and when we finally decided to stay and fight, the Lord of the West himself tells us to leave.

"But..."I hesitated, "It's better that way, isn't it?" I cautiously asked, "the portal only opens once in a full moon and our families are probably worried sick, who knows how long we would be here if we did stay and helped with the battle? Days? Weeks? Years?"

"Kagome," Sango looked at me with a seriousness I didn't know she possessed, "Isn't it worth it?" Four words. All she said was those simple four words, but those words meant everything to me in that moment. Was staying to protect people, to defeating a dangerous enemy instead of going home and trying to forget this ever happened...was it worth it? I know the answer at once.

"Yes." I smiled at Sango. She smiled back and we hugged it out once again.

"But Lord Sesshomaru said that we would have to leave." I pointed out when we separated.

"Well, then, we'll just have to change his mind, won't we?"

"And how do we do that?" I asked skeptically.

"We prove our worth. We fight and show him that we can take care of ourselves." Sango tilted her chin up, pride clear on her face and in her voice, "Besides, you're kick ass with that bow of yours, not to mention that sword, and I'm not to shabby with a sword myself and not to mention Hiraikotsu, it's what I call the boomerang, and we can both do some hand to hand combat."

"Again," I rolled my eyes, "How do we prove our worth?"

"We fight the person who trained us! The student becomes the master and all that jazz." She waved her hand, uncaring.

"Are insane or just suicidal!" I yelled, "Inuyasha would kill us!"

"Of course he wouldn't kill us! I doubt Lord Sesshomaru would let him kill you since you're the only one who can prevent the stupid war." I glared at her.

"You know that's now what I meant at all."

"Come one Kagome! We can so take him on! We've come a long way, especially since we had a little practice at the dojo back at home!"

"I think you're overlooking the part where he's a demon, Sango!" I yelled, I can't believe we're even talking about this!

"Correction: Half-demon." She smiled, but I only continued to glare.

"Okay, listen." She suddenly grew serious once again, "Inuyasha is one of the strongest half-demons ever, even stronger that most demons, according to Lord Sesshomaru. You may not have been there, but those demons that attacked us were kind of pathetic now that I look back. Some of them took some time, but most were taken down with one swipe of a sword or claws, there was just a lot of them, but still manageable. All we have to do is last a long time with Inuyasha in a fight, then we can prove that we can take down those other demons and help them take down the Naraku freak once and for all."

"Alright, but remember, I was with Naraku. He impaled me. He was definitely stronger than your average demon. We wouldn't stand a chance against him."

"And we don't have to!" Sango stood up from the bed, flicking her arms above her heads momentarily to show her frustration, "I'm sure Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru can handle him just fine. We can just help with the lesser demons and make sure they don't interfere with their fight against Naraku." What she was saying made sense, but so many things could go wrong...but this could be our one chance to prove ourselves.

"Okay, I'm in," I laughed, "As crazy as this all sounds, I'm with you, I will fight Inuyasha and hope he doesn't kill me" Sango laughed with me at that one.

"Okay, then," Sango smiled, "Tomorrow, lets train against each other to prepare and then we rest the next day, then after that day, we challenge him!" I stood up, stretched out a bit, and started slightly shoving Sango toward the door.

"Alright, I get it. Now get out so I can go take a bath. As a matter a fact, you should go to," I took a dramatic sniff, "You stink."

"Oh, thanks." Sango said sarcastically while opening the door and steeping out, "Don't forget! Training begins early tomorrow so rise with the sun! Good-night!"

"Good-night!" I shouted back. I got a sleeping robe from out of the chest on the foot of my bed and made my way to a hidden door that had been pointed out to me the day before. I thank Kami that they put me in a room with its own private baths! I might as well let myself relax in the mini hot springs tonight, because the next few days were going to be stressful to say the least.

**Sesshomaru POV**

I watched angrily as she walked away from me. How dare she suggest that she stayed for the battle to come, the battle to eliminate the vermin Naraku permanent from existence! Does she not know how dangerous it is! I felt my temper raise at the thought of her fighting, surrounded by demons, and I felt the poison beginning to drip from my claws.

"My Lord!" I heard the voice of Jaken and I forcibly snapped myself out of my red haze and flicked the remaining poison on my claws to the floor, I would tell Jaken to fix that later.

"What is it?" I hissed, annoyed that I was disturbed from my thoughts.

"The prisoner! He-he demands to speak to you and only you My Lord!" He stuttered.

"Very well." I said, my voice not betraying the anger I felt inside. We had finally caught the traitor only a few days ago, no one knew we had him in our custody but Hikaru, Mikan, Inuyasha, and Miroku. Because of this trash, many of those who served under me in the palace were now dead, because of him, Naraku was able to get to Kagome...I clenched fist. He will pay for his betrayal. We walked further into the palace until we reached a secluded, guarded door. I nodded my acknowledgment to the guards as they bowed and opened the door that lead to the stairs that lead down into the dungeons, illuminated only by a few torches. I walked quickly and quietly, deeper and deeper into the pit of all our troubles, leaving Jaken to stumble after me in his hast to keep up, but tonight, I had no patience to deal with his foolishness.

Finally, I stepped off the last step that lead into the dungeons, I walked past each cell, some empty, some with prisoners. I ignored their howls and threats as well as the stench of their dirty blood. These demons deserved to be here, they deserved to rot in their cell for their actions. I glance briefly into one cell, the one that held a demon which had gone on a rampage and destroyed village after village. He dared to soak my lands needlessly with the blood of humans, he dared think that I would allow him to continue his blood lust. I continued to walk until I reached the final cell, guarded by two more of my finest soldiers. They opened the cell immediately and I walked in, Jaken huffing and following behind.

"Sesshomaru, how nice of you to visit." The voice rumbled through the dimly lit room. He said there stripped of all clothing, arms and legs heavily changed, though his armed were chained over his head so that the guards were to see where his hands were at all times.

"You betrayed your lands." I spat at him and hissed when he gave a sharp laugh.

"I'd like to think of it choosing the winning side. Naraku will defeat you, Lord Sesshomaru." He mocked and continued to laugh, the chains on his wrist rattling with the movement.

"How dare you talk to the Lord in such a manner you filthy traitor!" Jaken squawked out, waving his staff threateningly.

"Jaken. Leave." I ordered, never letting my eyes stray from the prisoner. Jaken began to protest, but thought better of it and walked out of the cell with a huff. I had enough of the prisoner's stupidity, so I let the poison drip from my claws and slashed at his abdomen. I savored his screams of pain as the blood started to spill from his gash. This was exactly the outlet I needed for my anger, but I must not forget my original purpose.

"Where is he?" I growled at him. His only response was to glare at me, foolish. I steeped closer to him, towering over his body. I could smell my poison working on his useless body. Once more I raised my arm and let a single drop escape and land on his leg and watched in fascination as it ate away at the flesh, burning through the skin and making its way to the bone, his screams blocking out the barely audible sizzle of his flesh.

"Tell me what I need to know, and your death shall be quick. However, if you do not tell me," I allowed more of my poison to fall on his stomach, watching the emerald like drops catching the faint light as it made its decent, and he gave another agonizing scream and thrashed against his restraints and I finished my promise, "I will make sure your death will come slowly and painfully."

"Please! Please!" He pulled desperately at the chains, his eyes wild and pleading, but to no avail. I chose not to answer, instead only raising a single claw and dragging it along the side of his face, enjoying the frantic movement of his eyes, "I don't know where he is!"

"Do not lie to this one, Commander Izoh. You may have served these lands, but you are nothing more than a traitor now. All ties with these lands have been severed and all previous accomplishments are hence null and void. You are nothing" I said, eyes narrowed and the poison of my claws dripping dangerously close to his 'member'. The panic in his eyes seemed increased dramatically.

"I swear to you I do not know where he is! But-but" He swallowed, "I know that he will be here soon. Naraku, he will come in a half a month's time!" I searched his eyes for signs of deceit and found only pain and fear.

"How far you have fallen Izoh." I mocked and I walked out of his cell, "Dispose of him." I told the guards without stopping, making my way back to the stairs.

"_SESSHOMARU!" _Izoh's scream echoed throughout the dungeons and I allowed myself a moment of satisfaction. He has paid for his crime, just as Naraku soon will. Naraku will pay dearly.

**Kagome POV**

Being raised in a shrine, it wasn't a surprise when I really did wake with the sun the next day as Sango suggested, especially since there was work to be done. It was also no surprise when I stood waiting for thirty minuets outside my door for her, after all, it's almost impossible to get her to wake up in the morning, but I would have thought that she would have this time. My mistake. Grumbling along the way about what a liar she is, I made my way to her room. When I arrived in front of her door, I took a deep breath.

"Sango!" I yelled as I banged my hand against the door, "Get your butt out here!" From behind the door, I heard a distinct thud followed by a string of curses and chuckled. No doubt she had just fallen off the bed. After a few more crashed and thuds and curses, she finally opened the door and smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey Kag, how's it going?" she greeted.

"Your late. About half an hour late to be exact. What happened to rising with the sun?"

"Hey, some of us need our beauty sleep."

"Kami knows you need it." I muttered before she reached out and smacked my arm.

"Shut up, let's just get going already." She hugged and crossed her arms, walking briskly towards the dojo. I rolled my eyes at her and followed. I took the time to admire the gardens as we crossed through to reach the dojo. The flowers are so beautiful and the rising sun peaking through the tops of the trees only worked to enhanced their beauty. There were purple, blue, red, flowers of every color and I noticed a particular bush of purple flowers with a bluish twinge to it and all too soon, we arrived at the dojo. Already in our proper outfit, we decided to start on hand to hand combat.

"Kagome." Sango called from her corner of the rectangular room.

"What?" I asked, still tying the blue sash around my waist.

"Your wounds are all good now, right?" her voice was filled worry, I stopped tying and looked up to face her.

"Completely and one-hundred percent healed now, why do you ask?"

"Oh, just making sure that when I kick your butt, you don't have an excuse." she smirked, I laughed and finished pulling my sash tight.

"We'll see." With all that said and done, we both crouched down into defense positions and I waited for her to make the first move. If there's anything I've learned, it's that the person who's first to attack reveals the first steps of recognizing their technique and allows one to asses their moves and counter-attack, though it's not an absolute guarantee. As I assumed, Sango was the first to run out of patience and attack first. She threw a punch straight at my face and I hit the side of her wrist with my own and tried to catch her arm, but she pulled back in time and threw another punch which I managed to duck under. I jumped back slightly, out of her range, and we circled each other a bit before I decided to make the next move. I feigned going right for a punch and used the momentum to kick her left side with my left leg, it worked and she stumbled, which I took advantage of and kicked her stomach, – I flinched when she let out a gasp - causing her to fall on her back and before she could jump back up, I pressed my foot against her neck.

"Now, who was going to kick whose but again?" I smirked while helping her up.

"Haha, I was just getting warmed up, this time it's for real." She challenged. It was hard to believe, but I guess she really was just warming up that first round because she won the next three before I won the fourth and tied with her on the fifth round. Each round left us breathless and sweating, but our endurance had long since improved so we kept going. Though Sango was much better at hand to hand combat than I was, I could still manage to handle my own and she even taught me a few new tricks that she learned. When we were finished with hand to hand combat, we finally moved on to my forte; swordsmanship. And stood a ways away from each other, but not too far, close enough that we clashed our swords together to mark the beginning of the fight. The first three rounds were easily won by me as I flicked the sword out of her hands, caught her off guard by using feet to knock her off-balance, and reached her neck and pointing the tip of my sword at her throat. She only won one round and we tied another round. She may best me at combat, but I reign over swordsmanship.

When we had finally finished with our training to challenge Inuyasha, we were covered in sweat, breathing heavily, and our muscles ached, after all, we did fight our hardest so each round took a while until someone actually won. There would be times where I would wonder who would win. All in all, I felt fantastic. Since the rooms seemed too far away now, we decided to rest in the gardens. The sun was starting to go down, so it was a good time to call it quits while we could still see. We laid down in a small, circular clearing close to the castle/palace. The floral smell managed to sooth and relax us as we looked up at the orange-yellow sky in peace. I closed my eyes and imagined that everyone was here: Grandpa and Mom and even my annoying little brother but...would that even be possible?

"Kagome."

"Hm?" I responded, not bothering to open my eyes to respond, I was far to relaxed to do so.

"How's your spiritual or whatever training been going?"

"I guess I never told you about it, huh?" I smirked, opening my eyes this time and turned my head to look at her. She wore a frown on her face as she looked at me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm doing great! I learned how to focus enough to erect a small barrier and sense objects or people from far away. We're working on concentrating to make an arrow out of spiritual energy so I can use that in combat as well as add force to my sword. But, I still can't purify! There's too many factors and I just can't get the hang of it!" I shouted, banging my fist on the ground.

"Come on Kagome! Don't be too hard on yourself, all that means is that you have to try harder! Don't give up! Besides, you learned all those other cool things that's going to be really useful in the fight!" At this point, Sango was up on her feet with a clenched fist pointed at the ever darkening sky, what else was I supposed to do but laugh at her enthusiasm.

"Alright, alright, I get it!," I chucked, "Thanks for the pep talk Sango."

"Any time, my dear! Now we should really head back it, its getting dark out."

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later."

"If your sure..."

"Yes Sango, I'm sure. I just...I just want to look at the stars for a bit..." I said absent-mindedly, already gazing at the dark sky where the stars were starting to show themselves.

"Just don't stay out too late." I listened to the soft thud of her footsteps fade away until it was only just me in the small clearing.

Even though the sun was gone now, I was still able to see with the light of the giant moon and the twinkling stars. I could hear the grasshoppers chirp wildly and the rustles of leaves and feel the breeze sweep across my face, it felt nice and cool against my hot skin. The stars are so bright here, I would have never been able to see them like these back home, they look so close to earth and there are thousands of them, looking as if they were other galaxy just passing thorough our sky. So peaceful... Looking back to the moon, I closed my eyes and sent a prayer to my family and hope that they're okay and that they don't worry too much about me...

"Kagome." My eyes snapped open at the sound of the rough voice.

"Lord Sesshomaru." I greeted, staring up at him. I didn't feel like getting up to greet him, I'm far to comfortable on the soft grass to surrender my spot just because Mr. Grumpy-pants here decided to grace me with his presence.

"It is late." Was his ever simple response.

"It is." I responded with his same monotone voice. We stared at each other, the silence strangely deafening. To make matters weirder, he was the one to break the short silence.

"It is for your friend's and your own protection." It wasn't said what he was referring to, but I know exactly what he was talking about. I decided it would be best to talk to him standing up rather than laying down, I will not have him look down to the ground at me while I talk to him about this!

"We can protect ourselves just fine!" I said as I got up and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Not against something like this, you have no idea what you would be facing." he said calmly.

"How dare you! You may have forgotten, but I was stabled through the fucking stomach by Naraku himself! So I think I know very well what we're up against!" I yelled, stepping closer to him, my fist clenched and at my side.

"You have no idea of his capabilities! That was merely a warning, the next time you face him, you will end up dead!" He growled his eyes changed red and took on this wild look and I took a cautious step back.

"I can't just leave knowing that Naraku is a threat to the people who live in this world, how could I?" My voice came out weak and I could feel my eyes moisten and the the back of my throat burn, but I refuse to cry in front of him, "Besides," I looked up at him with a smile, "You've saved my life twice now, you can't expect me to just up and leave without returning the favor. Fighting by your side in the time of need is the least I can do. Me and Sango...We're going to challenge Inuyasha to a fight, and you'll see then that we're not as useless as we may look." Sesshomaru had his eyes closed.

"Sesshomaru, please, give me a chance." He opened his no longer red eyes to look at me.

"I have informed Mikan to ready your bath." to the average person, they may have taken this as a dismissal, but that look in his eyes told me different, it was his way of apologizing, but more importantly, he was going to give me a chance!

"Thank you!" I gave him smile and had to restrain my-self from hugging him, "Just watch, I'll show you what I can really do!" With those words, I pumped my fist in the air and walked past him to go find Mikan.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, thank you guys SO MUCH for staying with me so far, you guys are SO AWESOME and JUST I LOVE YOU.<strong>

**Tell me what you think of this one and give me any questions you may have.**

**The lesson for this chapter is to NEVER GIVE UP and just keep trying because eventually you'll get what you want!**

**See you guys next time, Ja-ne!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hiya guys! It's been...a while, hasn't it? Eheheheh, I'm a horrible person x_x**

**Thank you guys for sticking around, you're the best and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

(/~\) Silver Wolf (/~\)

I open my eyes to the rays of the sun shining in through my window and can practically smell the morning dew of the grass, such a peaceful wake up to a hellish beginning: today is the day Sango and I are challanging Inuyasha to a match. Kami help us. Its not that I don't think we're strong, because we've been training enough that we can kick some butt, but Inuyasha is a different story. I've seen him in action, I don't think I'll be able to take him on. I close my eyes and throw my arm over them, blocking out the light. I'm starting to stars under the lids of my eyes by the time I hear frantic knocking at my door.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up!Today's the day!" I don't bother to hold in my groan.

"I heard that!" Sango continued to knock until I finally decided to get up from the bed. I opened the door, and glared at Sango, who was in mid-knock when the door opened.

"Now you wake up early?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah! We need a game plan on how to approach Inuyasha about challenging him."

"Why not just ask him?" I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Because then he might say no, so we have to ease into it, catch him off guard, make him an offer he can't refuse." It was hard not to smile at her level of enthusiasm.

"An offer?" I asked cautiously, "Wait, what kind of an offer are you talking about?"

"We'll do whatever he wants."

"What?! You're insane!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air and turning around, walking back into my room to make my bed. As I pulled the pillows aside to pull the blankets and covers equally on the bed, Sango invited herself in and closed the door behind her, continuing to talk as she did so.

"Ah, come on Kagome, you know him better than I do, and even I know that he wouldn't be willing to accept something he doesn't want to do unless there's something good in it for him. What's the worst he could do?" Sango plopped down on a chair next to the window and started picking at her nails.

"Besides have us do something completely humiliating?" I challenged, Placing the final pillow on top of the covers, nice and tidy, before turning to face Sango.

"Yeah, besides that." She smiled down at her nails. I smiled slightly and leaned back against the bed, running my hand down my face and resting it on the side of my neck. Sango does make a valid point, and what other choice do we have. Naraku could be coming here any day now, and I don't know if my body would be able to take another blow, or if he would just kill me this time around. I need to purify the jewel and make sure that it stays safe from Naraku, too many have died because of this and if Naraku isn't stopped soon, more lives will be lost.

"So when do we challenge him?" I finally managed to ask.

"I was thinking during breakfast, maybe he won't make much of a scene in front of witnesses."

"Are we thinking of the same person?" I laughed out.

"Yeah, your right," Sango laughed along with me, "That's kind of impossible to avoid."

"Either way," I smiled, "We need to be at breakfast soon and I still need to get changed. So get out." Sango gave a small "Yay" of excitement before practically skipping out my door. Something tells me breakfast is going to be a little stressful yet eventful. On the bright side, there's never a dull moment here. Walking over to the chest at the end of the bed, I started to pick out a traditional Miko training garb for the day, the big pants like bottoms took a little getting used to, but they're comfortable enough. I then pulled back my hair and tied it with a white ribbon, sweeping my bangs back, only to have them fall back into place in front of my forehead. With a slight huff, I left the room and made my way to the dining hall. Though it took a while, I sort of know the layout of the castle, but the place still feels like a giant maze to me, one wrong turn and who knows where I could wind up. At last, I found myself in front of the two large wooden doors leading to the dining hall. I took a shaky breath, am I really going to challenge Inuyasha to a fight? Are we way in over our heads? No, I shook my head, we have to do this, for the safety of every one. I sucked in a breath, straitened my back, lifted my head, let my shoulders relax, and with a hearty push, I entered.

"Good-morning everyone." I greeted cheerily. As usual, Sesshomaru was at the head of the long table, to his left was Inuyasha, Hime, Hikaru, and Mikan. To his right sat Miroku, and Sango, and so I took a seat next to Sango.

"Good morning Lady Kagome, how was your sleep?" Hikaru asked.

"I had a great nights sleep actually, thanks." I responded. Before anyone could say anything else, some servants came in from the door, all holding a platter of sorts and placed one in front of each of us. The food looked pretty good. We were served some kind of meat, bread, rice, and a goblet of water and wine. I scrunched my nose at the wine.

"Whats wrong Lady Kagome, you do no like the food?" always the observer, I should have known nothing would get past Mikan. All the same, I couldn't help the slight blush at being caught doing a childish thing.

"Oh, no, its not that, it just-"

"Kagome's always had this thing about alcohol." Sango cut in.

"Thing?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Yup," She responded, taking a sip of her own wine, "Back where we're from, alcohol is taken for granted and people tend to go over the top when drinking, making then do stupid stuff. Kagome doesn't like it."

"Whats not to like? So it loses you up a bit, big deal." Inuyasha remarked.

"Its not that I don't like it," I snapped, tired of them talking around me, "I just don't think its smart to drink." I bit into my bread and took a tentative sip of water.

"Speaking of things that aren't smart," Sango smiled, "Inuyasha, we have a proposition for you."

"What?" He gulped down his own wine, already waving a servant over to refill it.

"Me and Kagome challenge you to a battle." She chirped happily. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at us, even Sesshomaru, who seemed like he was ignoring all of us.

"Are you crazy, why the hell do ya wanna challenge me for?" Inuyasha barked.

"For the right to help you in the final battle against Naraku."Apparently I said the wrong thing, because the dining hall went into an uproar.

"What?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Its far too dangerous."  
>"What are you girls thinking?!"<p>

"Please reconsider."

"Silence!" Sesshomaru barked at them, his vice echoing in the room and there was a dreaded silence, "Listen." he cocked his head in Sango's and I's direction, he was letting us explain, or, me I should say if Sango's look in my directions is any indication.

"Sango and I were taken into this 'world' and we agreed to your terms and you have trained us, you know just as well as we do that at this point what we are capable of. We're not saying that we want to take on Naraku ourselves or something insane like that, we just want to help out because he's most likely going to send a lot of lower level demons to the fight and we can help finish them off. We will not leave until we know that Naraku is dead, we owe you guys that much."

"Do you know what you're saying?" Hikaru asked, placing his elbows on the table and leaning in, a serious expression on his face. Everyone had a similar expression and the feeling of everyone's eyes on us and the tension that radiated from their bodies made me feel self conscious and suddenly unsure of myself.

"It will be very dangerous, you could die." Hime added, her eyes shining with worry.

"We could die at anytime; choking on a piece of bread or taking a wrong step in the bathroom," Sango snapped, seems like even shes had enough of this conversation, "the difference not is that we're choosing how we want to go down. We're not cowards, and we're not leaving until that guy is dead." After a short silence, Inuyasha finally spoke up with his answer.

"Fine, you guys want to kill yourselves? Be my guest, but if you cant best me in battle, you guys are going no where near Naraku and his army when they come."

"Actually, we were thinking that we would only have last a certain amount of time in battle with you to be declared the winner." Sango choked out. Inuyasha only smirked.

"I don't think so Sango, you're playing by my rules and the only way you guys are getting on the battle field is if you can actually beat me in a fight."

"But that's not-" Sango started to stand up to argue with him some more, but I grabbed a hold of her sleeve and pulled her down.

"Fine. We'll do it and we're going to beat you." I still wasn't too sure about this, but I'll be damned if I back down from Inuyasha.

"After breakfast then, so I wouldn't eat too much if I were you. I don't want throw-up on the dojo floor." Inuyasha laughed as he took a long sip of wine. Everyone shared looks and Miroku smiled and casually cut his meat.

"Well, this day certainly got more interesting." Mikan commented.

**I hope you like that, however short it was, and I hope to see you guys soon!**

**Next chapter: Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha fight, Sesshomaru and Kagome have a heart to heart where secrets are finally revealed, Sango and Hikaru get closed, and as the tension of Naraku lingers over everyone's head, will Kagome learn how to purify the jewel in time?**

**Ja-ne and good luck in school tomorrow for those are returning. :3**


End file.
